


Temporary Measures

by Blackthorn14, Wikketkrikket



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Civil War (Marvel), Earth-3490, Epistolary, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 170
Words: 29,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackthorn14/pseuds/Blackthorn14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikketkrikket/pseuds/Wikketkrikket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Earth-3490, Natasha Stark and Steve Rogers are supposed to be a happily married couple. In Earth-3490, the Superhuman Civil War was never supposed to happen. And it won't, because they are going to settle things peacefully. The Superhuman Registration Act will be put to a public vote, and decided that way. This separation is only temporary whilst they campaign. It'll take more than political differences to shake their marriage. It will be fine.  No matter what anyone says, no matter how bad it gets, it will all be fine- until the day that it isn't. Until the day you start to ask whether love really is enough. Until the day you go to war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep Them Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, and thank you for choosing to read our new fic! Blackthorn and I had so much fun writing 'Paternity Problems' together that we had started on this one within a week of finishing the last. It's probably going to be a little bit shorter, with a little more (?) plot, but there will be plenty of Steve/Tony, because it is about them! Or, at least, about versions of them; a version glimpsed for a brief panel in the Civil War comics. On that note, this fic will follow the plot of the comics where it is convenient, but they are not required reading. :) Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> (Blackthorn14 writes as Natasha Stark, Wikketkrikket as Steve)

Dear Nattie,

 

So I am here and e-mailing as promised. (Why can't I call? You really think they're going to know if I call you?) Sam got his guest room all set up for me. By which I mean he had left a pile of sheets and a hard copy of this article:

 

www.hiya.com/2015/gossip/celeb/super-he-row

 

Fun, huh? Maybe we should have a big row in public, keep them happy.

 

Love you,

 

Steve xxxx

 


	2. Super-Paradise

**SUPER HE-ROW?**

 

_In the latest development in the Superhero Registration Act debate, Captain America has apparently LEFT his wife of two years!_

 

'This is only temporary,' Rogers assured journalists in a joint statement released with his wife, Natasha Stark, today. However, Stark responded by quipping 'That's what he thinks'. Could this be the sign of more trouble in Super-paradise?

 

The separation comes in the wake of the power couple's fierce and so  _very_ public debate about whether or not vigilante superheroes should be registered and put under federal control. To everyone's surprise, professional party girl Natasha Stark is all for MORE government control, while straight-laced 40s gent Rogers likes things just as they are. The two sides have six weeks to make their campaigns before the public referendum in October. 

 

The couple insist this separation is just for the period of campaign, in order to avoid any accusations of bias or corruption. However, we have to ask- is it a sign that politics have finally poisoned this marriage made in Superhero Heaven?!

 

 

_**Our Editor Says...** _

 

“Natasha Stark can say what she likes, we all know what this is really about... Sort out that awful haircut, Cap!!”

 

 


	3. Freedom123

Super he-row? Seriously? I find it hard to believe this was written by professionals....

 

They are right about your hair cut though :P

 

You can't call because I don't want any smart-ass journalist hacking your voicemail for gossip! Stark email is un-hackable, as long as you've changed your password from Freedom123 that is >:P

 

Love you too, don't get lonely without me ;)

Your ever sexy wife Natasha.

 


	4. Let's Make this Interesting

Dear Ever Sexy Wife,

 

My haircut is fine, leave it alone. Anyway, by the time I come back home it will have grown out again. As for 'Freedom123', remind me again, who exactly set that up for me?

 

I'm more worried about you getting lonely without me. I'm cooped up in a small apartment with my best friend, you're the one rattling around in an indecently sized mansion all on your own. We seriously need to downsize. How about this? If you win the Registration debate we keep the 15 bedrooms, but if I win we get a nice normal sized house that won't take approximately three days to vacuum? Come on, Stark, let's make this more interesting :P

 

Steve xxxx

 

 


	5. A Mole

Dear Hubby,

 

Your hair cut is fine for the 1940s, but you need to update it. Maybe some highlights :P

 

I'll be fine! I have Dum-ee and Jarvis, plus now I can stay in the lab as long as I want without a certain someone nagging me to go to sleep.

 

I'm not moving to some suburban neighbourhood with a picket fence, I don't care what your fantasy is. Where the hell would I put the lab? Underground? I'm not a mole Steve.

 

Love,

Sexiest woman alive (also know as Natasha Stark)

 

P.S You say that like we don't have robots to vacuum.

 


	6. Like the Kids Do

Dear Natasha 'Likes to Constantly Remind People of Her Sexiness' Stark,

 

I tried spiking my hair up a little in the front like the kids do, just for you. Tell me what you think. (Picture attached)

 

So how did you sleep last night? Did you like the new protocol I set up with Jarvis for while I'm away?

 

As to the house, we'd put your lab out in the shed, obviously. Never known you to chicken out of a bet. But then I guess you know you're wrong this time, right?

 

First debate tomorrow. Nervous?

 

Steve xxx

 

 

 


	7. Cockatoo

Dear Steve,

 

You look like a Cockatoo. That picture is my new screensaver :P

 

I can't believe you got Jarvis to shut down power to my lab! What if I'd been testing a suit?

 

I'll work out how to undo it, just so you know :P

 

We'll need a big Shed to fit my Lab inside, but alright, but if I win then i'm extending my work curfew to 2am.

 

Not at all, you?

 

Sexy sexy Natasha :P

 


	8. Hi, I'm a National Treasure

Dear Natasha,

 

I do not look like a cockatoo. You just can't handle this level of cool.

 

Jarvis is as interested in your health as I am. He won't be that easy to persuade. Anyway, give him some credit, he isn't going to do it while you're in mid-air or something.

 

As for the bet, you have a deal. I warn you though, I'm going to be turning on all the USO-buy-some-war-bonds-cause-we're-broke-tour charm, not to mention the hi-I'm-a-national-treasure-apparently stuff in the debate tomorrow. I think by the end of it even you'll be on my side. :P

 

I think if you're claiming to be that sexy you ought to prove it. Pictures or it didn't happen.

 

Steve xxx

 

 


	9. Super-Separation

**BATTLE READY**

_Things heat up in the first official Superhuman Registration Act Debate_

 

There are arguments in every marriage, but rarely so public as this. Yesterday evening, in front of 200 leaders of the public and private sector as well as the assembled press, Captain America and Natasha Stark led the arguments 'For' and 'Against' the introduction of a Superhero register. Stark was being supported by a whole army of top-level politicians from every party whilst Cap only managed to produce Sam 'The Falcon' Wilson, and our friendly neighbourhood masked vigilante Spiderman, surely the poster child of the whole 'secret identity' argument.

 

Not that any of the other participants got to say much. Stark and Rogers did not hold back as they gave their opening statements, slamming each other's opinion without mercy. Stark delivered a technical breakdown of exactly how registration would work and why it was a good idea, packed, of course, with her usual wit and one-liners. Cap, on the other hand, delivered an impassioned and rousing plea for the American people to trust in the good of the people that chose to protect them, not because any government told them to do so, but because they wanted to. Both strongly implied that picking the other side would be Bad for America. Unfortunately for Stark, this was always going to be a more convincing statement from a soldier and a patriot who literally wears the flag for a living than it is from an ex-weapons manufacturer. However, the battle was far from over.

 

What followed was a no-holds-barred all-out  _scrum_ as the two sides took questions from the floor. It soon became clear that the assembled audience, following the New Warriors incident in Connecticut, was overwhelmingly on Stark's side. However, that didn't stop the trash-talk and fierce debate taking place. The couple refused to answer any questions about their personal life (boo) but gave comment on everything else, ranging from whether registered superheroes would be asked to submit to testing in order to research the phenomenon, to how, precisely, such a group of powerful individuals could be managed and policed.

 

And speaking of police, the tensest moment of the evening came when an African-American student, Candice Adams (Student Union President, NYC University), decided to ask how Stark proposed to make sure any federally controlled Superheroes remained impartial in the wake of the recent allegations being made against the police force for supposed brutality and institutionalised racism. Cap saw his chance and took it, claiming the people's lack of trust in the police force was a sign that superheroes should remain independent and not be 'told who the bad guys are'. Stark, meanwhile, took the line that the current 'corruption' in the police was all the more reason something new and fresh needed to be brought in. Way to support our forces, guys.

 

You can find a full break down of questions and answers from the debate on our _live blog_ _!_

 

 

_**Our Editor Says...** _

 

“The worst thing about this super-separation is the unbearable sexual tension. Half the time I wasn't sure if they were going to tear into each other's politics or just tear off their clothes!”

 

 


	10. Who Doesn't?

Dear Mr Sexy Cockatoo,

 

Well I think that went well, didn't you? The crowd totally loved me, but then who doesn't ;P

 

It was hard not to jump you when I saw you in uniform. You are one sexy man you know that? I don't think I'll be able to make it until the act passes. We should book into a hotel, like a secret forbidden meeting ;)

 

Here, i've included some pictures to get you in the mood <3

 

Love

Natasha.

 

 


	11. Blind Them with Your Amazing Thighs

Nattie,

 

As much as I want to have a secret tryst with you, it would kind of undermine the point of me moving out in the first place. So we have to make absolutely sure no-one finds out :P

 

Spiderman seemed to think we were actually broken up. He was trying to console me the whole time we were meant to be having the pre-debate meeting, it was kind of sweet. He made me cookies.

 

How did you get on with all those politicians behind the scenes? How many were there because they actually agree with the act and how many were there just to get their names in the papers and to try and win votes? How many do I need to punch because they tried to feel you up?

 

And I thought it went pretty well. You have to admit, more people seemed to support me at the end than did at the start. We're on our way to a normal-sized house, darling.

 

It was pretty hard not to jump you when I saw you, too. Or at least, hard to not jump in _front_ of you. Don't you think that skirt was a little short for national television? Or was that the plan? Blind them with your amazing thighs so that they ignore the flaws in your argument? :P

 

Love you,

 

Steve xxx

 


	12. A Little Reminder

Steve,

 

Stealth mission it is then. I'll book us a room under a fake name, you just concentrate on getting there tomorrow night ;)

 

Do we know that Spiderman is straight? Sort of sounds like he was trying to hit on you..what kind of guy makes cookies? Better keep an eye on him.

 

Darling, I think you've been with me long enough to know it is impossible for me to not get a room full of people to love me, specially when the majority of them are old white men who seemed to enjoy my skirt ;P

Honestly I'm not sure how many of them really believe in the cause, and how many just want to get their voting numbers up. Not that it really matters why they are there, as long as they vote for my side when it comes too it.

 

Natasha

 

P.S The men might have liked it, but the skirt was totally for you <3 Just a little reminder or what is waiting at home.

 


	13. Very Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the last of the daily updates! From now on we will be sticking to a Tuesday/Thursday/Saturday schedule :)

Dear Nattie,

 

Are you seriously jealous of Spiderman? He's about 10 years old under that mask.

 

I, on the other hand, am very jealous of your skirt and intend to get up close and personal with your legs myself as soon as I get to the hotel tomorrow. Then I'm going to move on to the rest of you, and not just using my eyes.

 

The problem is, though, how you're going to get in and out without being recognised. Most people miss me if I stick on a hat and some glasses, but you're pretty recognisable whatever you wear. The hotel isn't one of your regular haunts, right?

 

Miss you,

 

Steve xxx

 


	14. Red Heads

Dear Steve,

 

So you've seen Spiderman under that thing? And here I thought we were fighting over whether or not heroes should be allowed to keep their identity secret :P

 

Oh don't worry about me sweetheart, I know how to put a disguise together. You do like red heads right? <3

 

Natasha.

 


	15. Geography Homework

Dear Nattie,

 

One, I haven't seen Spiderman without the mask. I'm just guessing by the fact he was doing his geography homework while we were waiting for the debate to start. That, and the fact that he was complaining about it being his turn to do the laundry. But hey, you want to expose a kid's secret identity while they're still at school, you go ahead :P

 

I can't believe you dyed your hair. How long is that going to last? I quite enjoyed the whole secret hook-up thing. We should do it again sometime.

 

Steve xxxx

 

 

 


	16. 'Red Hot'

Dear Steve,

 

You realise you have a guy on your team who may not even be old enough to vote on the issue right?

 

Well I was gonna wear a wig, but the stupid thing was too itcy. So I thought I might change things up a little. After all, they say blondes have more fun, so imagine how much fun red heads must have ;P

 

I'll dye it back in a little while, but not before the papers get their fill of “OMG Stark's ' 'Red Hot' new look!”

 

Natasha.

 

 


	17. What You Make It

Nattie,

 

I like your hair. It matches your armour. But you don't look quite yourself, so don't keep it too long.

 

And I have other people on my team. Older people, who can grow a beard and everything. And at least I have superheroes on my side, all you have are a bunch of old politicians. Me and Buck never had much time for them, honestly. I don't think we ever voted before the war. The country's what you make it, right?

 

When can I see you again?

 

Steve xxxxxxxx

 


	18. 3 Shades Lighter

Steve,

 

Maybe changing my hair back can be your present when you come home :P

 

Who says I don't have any superheroes on my team? I just haven't rolled them out yet. Natalia is on my side (though she is claiming I stole her hair style. Please my hair is like 3 shades lighter than hers!) and so are the Fantastic Four since Johnny was attacked.

 

You should be careful out there. I know most normal humans can't hurt you, but I don't think even you can stand up to an angry mob, especially when knowing you, you wouldn't fight back.

 

How about we make these secret meetings a weekly thing?

 

Natasha.

 


	19. Miss You Already

Nattie,

 

Wait, if you appear in all the run-up to the referendum with your hair like that, won't it defeat the object of it being it disguise? Speaking of, guess who got invited to go speak at New York University? I guess Candice liked my answer to her question more than yours. :P

 

I know, Sue spoke to me. How is Johnny doing anyway? I guess I don't really understand... if you think something is right, you don't stop believing that just because it gets tricky or dangerous to defend it. Then again, I guess she basically raised him. Maybe I'd feel differently if I had kids. Anyway, no-one is going to have a big angry mob. This is a democracy and they're going to get the chance to vote on it, what is there to even riot over? We're just keeping them informed about the choices, even the wrong one. :P

 

Weekly sounds good. Miss you already.

 

Steve xx

 


	20. Mob Mentality

Steve,

 

I guess i'll just have to dye my hair back and go with wigs after all. Oh well, atleast i'll be able to try out a load of different styles.

 

As far as I know, Flame boy is stable. I think people forget that when he isn't on fire, he is basically just a normal guy. He'll probably be up and around in no time, but Sue is freaked out. I think she is getting some extra security for the kids, though I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to try anything.

To be honest, I'm not actually sure what her opinion on the whole act actually is. It was Reed who approached me bout lending a hand. I imagine she is on board though since he offered 'The Fantastic Four's' assistance, not just his own.

 

I think you are under estimating the mob mentality.

 

Natasha

 

P.S or she just liked your butt more than mine :P

 


	21. Unleashing a Monster

 Natasha,

 

I can't help feeling like encouraging you to regularly play with your hair is sort of unleashing a monster... but I'm kind of looking forward to seeing what you come up with.

 

I'm glad Johnny's okay. Really though, Sue would be better off just remaining neutral if she's that worried about staying safe. Still, just so you know, anyone who wants to come on my team has to swear off violence related to the debate. We can't do much about that 'mob mentality' you think exists, but we can at least stop supers fighting amongst themselves. This needs to be a proper discussion done in a mature way, otherwise what's the point of me being here and you being there, probably not eating or sleeping nearly enough? :P

 

Miss you. Sam keeps telling me off for moping. We're watching a lot of dumb action movies.

 

Steve xxx

 

P.S. Candice is in a committed relationship with a very polite young lady named Liz. They are adopting a cat together.  


	22. All the Shows You Hate

Steve,

 

Well I do aim to please. Maybe I'll go blonde next, match my cockatoo husband :P

 

I'm eating and sleeping fine! Have you been talking to Jarvis? He is filling your space of making a big deal out of nothing when it comes to my health.

 

Sue is a hero, and if you haven't noticed heroes have a tendency to not stay out of a fight even when it might compromise their personal safety. Plus her son is the same age as a lot of the kids who died, I imagine she can't help but worry about if he had been at that school...

 

Enjoy you movies. I'm watching all the shows you hate :P

 

Natasha.

 

 


	23. Beyond Ridiculous

Nattie,

 

Have you seen this? It's beyond ridiculous. Let me know if you want me to make a statement or something. What a joke.

 

Steve xxx

 

 


	24. STARK-ALING!

 

**STARK-ALING!**

_Shocking new evidence suggests there might be more to the Rogers/Stark break up than meets the eye..._

Two weeks ago, it was Captain America that stole headlines the world over when he apparently walked out on his wife. However, Rogers has been quick to reassure his global audience that the separation is temporary and entirely to do with politics, a statement his estranged wife has been strangely silent on. Now, a leading psychologist suggests that there may be more to the argument- and that leaving may not have been Cap's choice.

 

'It just didn't add up,' Norman Skyers confides. 'We've seen before how keen Ms Stark is to keep her armour out of government and military control. I just kept asking “What changed?”.'

 

The obvious answer, of course, was that when Natasha Stark first developed her suit, she was free and single, whereas now she is a married woman. The change interested Skyers and prompted him to carry out an in-depth study of the couple, examining their body language and tone of voice in joint and individual interviews. With the recent coverage of the debate, he had plenty to choose from; and the conclusions he comes to makes for very interesting reading.

 

'There's almost nothing to suggest Ms Stark actually believes in what she says,' Skyers explains. 'She is always very concious of how she holds herself, wanting to appear open, relaxed and sincere; as we'd expect from someone who has lived their whole life in the limelight. The question then becomes- what is she trying to hide by behaving this way? And if she isn't truly in favour of the act, what is she trying to achieve?'

 

The answer, according to Skyers, is simple: 'In my years as a psychologist, I've seen this time and time again. This is a classic- if characteristically elaborate- cry for attention! This often occurs in what I like to call 'power couples', where one or both partners is in a high-status or demanding position that leaves little time for their spouse. By forcing the Captain out of her life in this way, by deliberately taking a contrary position over something that is important to him, Ms Stark is subconsciously demanding his attention- demanding, if you like, that he decide what he is more passionate about.'

 

And the revelations do not stop there. Skyers hints the problem could run even deeper:

 

'Here we have a couple that have been married for two years,' he says, 'and yet have not produced any children. In my experience, when it is the female partner craving attention in this way, at the heart of the problem is that she blames her husband not only for not having time for her, but for not providing her with children. This is particularly true for women of Ms Stark's age and status, who often arrive quite suddenly at the realisation that they have spent so much time working that they have almost missed the child-bearing window. Of course, subconsciously speaking, none of us like to blame ourselves for anything, and so the blame is shifted to the male partner. I believe that deep down Ms Stark's rebellion has very little to do with her opinions on the act and everything to do with the biological imperative to breed.'

 

 

_**Agree? Disagree? Let us know in the comments below!** _

 


	25. Let Them Know

Steve,

 

OH I'LL LET THEM KNOW MY F%^&ING COMMENTS!!!!!!

 

Natasha

 


	26. The Motel

Natasha,

 

Don't give them the satisfaction! You know as well as I do that they would only call it more 'evidence'. Look, we should either release an official statement or ignore it entirely. People will realise it's just nonsense to sell papers. Or... get people to look at a website. You know what I mean.

 

The whole thing is ridiculous. I mean, the whole premise is ludicrous- she looks sincere and therefore can't be sincere? She's a woman and therefore it must be because she hasn't had babies? It's a joke, Nattie, really. People won't take it seriously.

 

I love you. I'll see you at the motel later?

 

Steve xxx

 

 


	27. Dignifying the Idiot

 

Steve,

 

Sexist little worm, they should take his licence! He is obviously a quack! I could pull a better diagnosis out of my ass...

 

I was going to go and say my piece but the comments have already turned into a flame war. At least the feminists have my back.

 

I think we should leave them too it. Now I've calmed down I don't feel like dignifying the idiot with a response.

 

Ofcourse <3

 

Natasha.

 


	28. The Student Vote

Natasha,

 

Now, now, I know you're upset not to have a baby but that's no reason to lash out at the doctor. We both know you're just seeking attention and that the 'doctor' definitely isn't. (On a totally unrelated note, if I roll my eyes any harder I think they're going to fall out.)

 

Can you believe, they even asked me about it at the forum at the University last night? They asked me if I wanted kids, if you wanted kids, why we hadn't had them and all sorts of really personal stuff. That was the professional journalists, too. The kids enrolled there were asking sensible questions. Still, I think I have the student vote, sorry :P I kind of wish I'd been able to get Spiderman to come back me up, but I haven't seen him around lately. Let me know if you see him out patrolling or whatever, okay? I just want to check he's still alive.

 

You're going to the politicians' meet and greet thing today, aren't you? I guess it would be hypocritical of me to wish you luck, but I hope you have fun. And don't stay out too late. And remember, if anyone asks if you're single now, you definitely aren't.

 

Steve xxxx

 


	29. Adorable

Steve,

 

The press are ridiculous, I swear. Heaven forbid a woman not have a baby, it isn't like I have one of the biggest companies in America or anything!

 

So what was your answer?

 

I saw Spiderman the other day. He swung by to try and convince me to take you back. He had a speech prepared and everything, it was kind of adorable.

 

You know. I bet his parents are divorced. Classic transference (Yeah thats right, I can do psychology too :P)

 

Yep, just me at a party all alone. Maybe I'll practice my flirting technique, it has been a while after all. Then again I don't want to give any of the older boys a heart attack ;)

 

Natasha.

 


	30. Underhand

Natasha,

 

What was my answer to what? I just told them I wasn't there to discuss my personal life and asked them not to distract from the issues. The write up should be in the papers tomorrow, could be interesting.

 

Speaking of the issues, what exactly did you say to Spiderman? He told me you had some, quote, 'good points'. Did you just steal my main guy? Because that's kind of underhand.

 

Steve xx

 

 


	31. Cut the Crap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who has commented. I will try to reply to you at some point over the next few days, when I will not be working overtime! :)

**WHAT'S IN A NAME?**

_As Steven Rogers tries to win over a new generation of voters, the fight with his wife suggests his mindset is very old fashioned indeed..._

 

Last week, lead psychologist Norman Skyers changed the way we view the Cap/Iron Woman split when he revealed the secret body language between the two suggested this fight was less about politics than it was about procreation. Now, however, a colleague in the field brings a different perspective to the table.

 

'It's ridiculous in this day and age to suggest a woman's behaviour is due to her decision whether or not to have a child,' Doctor Laura Atkins tells us. 'It's the sort of attitude we'd expect a man of the Captain's era to have- and that I'm fairly convinced he does.'

 

Captain America has the reputation of being a thoroughly modern man; one who was reportedly so glad that when he woke up and realised the US was no longer segregated his wife claims he 'cried'. Unfortunately, it seems that his view on women is not as up to date as his view on race relations.

 

'You can see it in the way he cuts questions off before the speaker is finished,' Laura confided, referring to the Captain's open Q&A at New York University yesterday. 'Particularly when the speaker is a woman. You can also see it in the way he squares up to his wife in the debates- this is a show of dominance. Remember this is a man who started his career as nothing more than military propaganda but who seized control and insisted on having things his own way. He was also raised in a time that sadly believed women ought to 'know their place', in a very traditional background. There have been tensions in the relationship ever since they got married, and now we see them coming to a head.'

 

We asked Laura to elaborate on what exactly she thought these tensions were, and the answer was simple- Natasha Stark is a challenge to the traditional male dominance of the husband. Not only is she the main bread-winner, but she kept her own name after her marriage, something that simply wouldn't have been done in the 1930s and 1940s. 'What we have here,' Laura summarised, 'Is a man trying to find his place in the modern world, and reclaim the position and power he feels his wife has taken from him by keeping her own name.'

 

The Captain gave a short lecture on why he disagrees with the terms of the act before answering questions from the floor. Find the break down on our blog!

 

 

_**Our Editor Says...** _

“Stark is not only a name, it's also a globally recognisable brand. Cap needs to cut the crap on this one and get with the times!”

 

 


	32. Rogers Enterprises

Steve,

 

Well we never really talked about kids. Have you ever thought about it? I'm not sure it is for me, I'd probably be a pretty awful Mom.

 

Speaking of kids, that is the problem with having them on your team, their minds are too easy to change :P. This is why I got a load of old politicians on my side, they are all set in their ways, much harder to influence.

 

But honestly, Spidey and I just talked a little and I told him my side of things. He seems my point of view at least, but that doesn't necessarily mean he'll leave you and your sexy butt ;P (Seriously though, that kid is totally man crushing on you, if not actually crushing. It is sort of cute.)

 

The Media really can't accept that we just have different opinions on this issue can they? I kept my name because it is part of me, and you know, everything I make is branded with it. I'm not spending millions changing everything to Rogers Enterprises. Sorry darling :P

 

It doesn't actually bother you right?

 

Natasha.

 


	33. Registry Office

 Nattie,

 

I went to the registry office today. I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner.

 

Love Capt. Steven G. Stark xxx

 

P.S. You would be an excellent mom, if you wanted to be. Do you?  


	34. Steven G. Rogers

[](http://s233.photobucket.com/user/Wikket_Krikket/media/Name%20Change.jpg.html)


	35. Robot Nannies

Mr Stark,

 

You know I think people might question if we have really broken up now that you have changed your name. But it was a sweet gesture <3 (Though calling you Mr Stark makes you sound like my Dad so i'm not going to do that again O_o)

 

You really think I'd be a good Mom? I'm not even sure I could give up Alcohol for 9 months, let alone take care of another human for 18 years.

 

What if I get really deep into a project and forget to change it or something? I'm gonna need so many robot nannies.

 

Mrs Stark.

 


	36. A Little Pride

Nattie,

 

You don't like it? Sorry, I guess I should have checked first. I was just so mad I went ahead and did it.

 

Look, I guess if I'm honest... I didn't like us having different last names. I understood your reasons for it, and they were way better than 'I want us to sound like a family', so I tried not to make anything out of it, but it bothered me a little. I never doubted your commitment or anything like that, so honestly wanting you to have my last name just made me feel petty. But you know, you said to me at the time I could take yours, I pretended I thought you were joking and, well, I guess there was more than a little pride involved. I should have just changed it when we first got married. I'm sorry I didn't. I love you, and I'm proud to take your name. Though realising I have the same name as your dad now is kind of uncomfortable and I wish you had never pointed it out, especially when I was trying to be romantic and all.

 

Did I mention I miss you? Though it's nice not having to make breakfast for a change :P

 

Anyway, do you mind if we wait until after the vote to go public with it? I don't want it to look like a publicity stunt, or risk taking away any more from the main issue. I swear the papers these days are more interested in making up lies about the state of our marriage than talking about the issue itself.

 

As to having kids... I guess I want to. It seems weird that we're finally talking about this when I'm miles and miles away from you. But I do think you'd be a good Mom. You're protective enough of me, I dread to think what you'd be like with a child. Plus you'd be able to teach it loads of stuff. And you wouldn't need that many robot nannies, you'd have me.

 

But we don't have to have them if you don't want to. I hear there's a pill for that these days.

 

Steve xxx

 

P.S. Latest opinion polls are putting the 'No' vote at 52.5%. :P I hope you have something good to pull out at your little press conference tomorrow or you are going down. (And not in the usual way I mean when I say that. I'm saving that for the next secret liaison....)

 

 


	37. Scent of Scandal

Steve,

 

I didn't say I didn't like it, I just said that calling you Mr Stark was a little weird. Calling you Steven Stark is fine though :P

 

We can keep it a secret if you want, but you are banking on the press not finding out on their own. They'll be watching us like hawks till this is done, trying to sniff out any scent of scandal. It probably won't be long before someone finds out about the name change.

 

I miss you too, and I would make breakfast if you rescinded my ban! The eggs weren't that burnt...I was learning...

 

If we ever have a baby you can handle the meals...

 

Natasha

 

P.S That is a pretty rude joke for you Steve Stark, I approve ;P

 

 


	38. The Lion's Den

Natasha,

 

I guess I have to congratulate you. Getting Spiderman to unmask like that on television? That's a pretty powerful image. Especially as when this thing started he was supporting me. You know, some warning would have been nice. I'm surprised you didn't come gloating that you were about to pull that particular rabbit out of the hat.

 

Honestly, I knew he was in two minds from the start. He was in favour of there being more accountability, I knew that. But he also had a reason for having a secret identity, you know. He's just a kid. Do you have any idea how many people will be after him now? After his friends, his family? Did you want to see another school get blown up? Because that's what's going to happen.

 

Persuading him to join you was one thing. If you somehow won this and he had to register with the government, that would be another. But you've basically just let the kid throw himself into the lion's den so that you can win a few more votes. Do you have any idea how irresponsible you're being, or do you just not care?

 

Steve

 


	39. He Knew the Risks

Steve,

 

I didn't tell you about Spiderman because I wasn't really sure if he would go through with it until the day. We've been talking on and off the past week or so. Turn out he is one of my young interns, who knew?

 

Anyway he knew the risks going in, we discussed it at length and he spoke to his Aunt before the press conference (turns out his parents aren't divorced, they died when he was little. Poor kid lives with his elderly aunt.) So you can stop making out like I manipulated him now!

 

Natasha.

 

 


	40. A Little Heated

Natasha,

 

No-one said anything about you manipulating him, I'm sure he wanted to do it, I just think it was irresponsible to let him. Still, you're ahead in the polls again now, so at least it's worth him getting his head kicked in, right? Seriously, I hope you've got some extra security sorted for the school until this dies down; I'd sleep better. Poor kid is caught right in the middle of all this- and you're right, he's not even old enough to vote in the referendum when the time comes.

 

Sam said he got spat on again yesterday, and that he had to break up two different fights between powered people. Things are getting a little heated out there. I'm doing the rounds of the team today, reminding people we're settling this democratically and you don't beat someone up for having a different opinion. I hope none of yours got hurt. (Even if they are wrong :P)

 

Miss you. Two weeks till the vote and then I can finally come home.

 

Steve xxxx

 

P.S. If we have a kid I think you'll be handling the meals for the first few months at least. :P Sorry, but I just don't have the necessary parts.

 

 


	41. An Angry Mob

Steve,

 

How was it irresponsible? If anything the kid's life will be better, since he doesn't have to keep constantly sneaking out of class! People can make allowances for him now!

 

And yes I'm talking to the school about uping security. I've been talking to the head of education anyway about getting some protection installed in schools, you know since...the incident. Midtown will be our pilot school before we roll it out across the country.

 

A couple of my guys have had a bit of trouble, mainly it seems to be when they around a crowd of people. All it takes is one person to make a comment and suddenly there is an angry mob.

 

We really need to work on the P.R of the heroes. If they can't do their jobs then what is the point of the vote?

 

Natasha.

 


	42. You and Me

Natasha,

 

He's a minor. You think people aren't going to try and stop him from doing it now? And you know, maybe they're right... I've been fielding phone calls about it all morning. The fact is now people know who he is, what's to stop some nutcase tracking him down at school- where he spends eight hours a day, five days a week- and gunning for him whilst surrounded by plenty of civilian hostages? I just don't know that you thought it through.

 

You're right about the PR though. Look, next time one of my guys calls for back-up I'll let you know. We can have a team up, right? Show we're all on the side of good, even if we disagree about exactly what form it should take. Just like you and me. Maybe they'll even believe I haven't left you then.

 

Let me know if I can help with any of the school stuff too.

 

Love you,

 

Steve xxx

 


	43. A Traitor

Steve,

 

I told you, the school will be protected!

Anyway maybe it is a good thing if someone steps in and tells him to stop. I mean he is only a kid, and this is a dangerous job. He should be worried about homework and girls, not whether a guy with metal arms it gonna snap his neck next time he rescues someone from a fire.

Kids like him are coming out of the woodwork all the time nowadays. There needs to be proper training and rules in place for them, so they can have long lives outside of being a hero.

 

That sounds like a good idea, but it kind of relies on one of your guys being willing to accept my help. There are a few hero circles right now that see me as a traitor.

 

Natasha.

 

 


	44. Just Wrong

Nattie,

 

If kids want to help we should let them. I agree on trying to get them some training, but do you really want the government to be in charge of that? How is that different to just enlisting some 13 year old? Or, if they banned it, are you really going to tell them they're too young to do the right thing?

 

You aren't a traitor. You're just wrong. :P

 

Steve xxx

 


	45. Next Week

 Natasha,

 

How did they get these pictures? Did they break in? Did you do this?

 

She was a Nazi agent. She was trying to kill us all and blow up the camp.

 

The vote is next week. Please tell me you didn't do this.

 

Steve


	46. #confesscap

**CAP THE THUG!**

_Archive photographs from the Stark vault show Captain America PUNCHING a woman_

 

Just a few short weeks ago, the nation was shocked when Captain America, previously thought to be a paragon of traditional values and the rule of law, took an opposing position to the proposed SRA and walked out on his wife. Now we find photographic evidence of the golden boy's dark side- covered up for over seventy years.

 

The pictures, developed from negatives in Howard Stark's personal collection, clearly show Cap throwing punches at a young woman- and he isn't holding back. In one image you can see him pinning her to the ground whilst raising his shield to bring down brutally on her head, whilst the others show him continuing the vicious assault. From the shape and design of the shield and uniform, these pictures clearly date from the USO tours; and from her costume it seems the victim of the terrible attack was one of Rogers' fellow performers, one of eight girls that formed the chorus line during the show.

 

This is simply the latest evidence of what psychologists are calling Rogers' disguised misogyny. Laura Atkins says 'We already knew that Cap doesn't respect women- it's really no surprise that he wouldn't hesitate to use violence against them. I'm just disgusted to think that such a person is still being called a hero.'

When asked whether she thought Rogers was treating his wife in the same way, Atkins admitted she was unsure. 'It's likely he's tried during the struggle for dominance,' she said, 'But he may have been afraid of being discovered, with his wife being so in the limelight'. However, she refused to rule out the possibility that physical or emotional abuse had taken place in the relationship, stating that 'it may explain Stark's 'sudden change in attitude' as she went from swinging party girl to wedded wife.

 

The question on everyone's lips therefore can only be 'How did he get away with it for so long?', and the answer, as always, must be 'How do you think?'. Because he was designed to be a national hero. Because he was propaganda, and the Allies could not afford to show any stain. Because of the misogynist beliefs of the 1940s that meant a man's reputation was more important than the safety of the women he came into contact with, that meant late Industrialist Howard Stark would have felt obliged to buy and squash the photographs before they were ever made public. After all, he was instrumental in the Super Soldier program, designing and building the machines that would emit the necessary gamma radiation to activate Erskine's formula; the same formula that, at an earlier stage, unleashed the Nazi Horror of the Red Skull.

 

Perhaps, with this in mind, Captain America could be excused. Perhaps not all the problems with the serum had been ironed out. Perhaps Rogers suffers the same rage and insanity as his German counterpart. But this newspaper says there is NEVER an excuse for violence against women. That's why we are starting our campaign, calling on Captain America to confess to and face justice for his crimes. That is what a real hero would do.

 

You can join our campaign by tweeting #confesscap or liking us on Facebook!

 

 

_Can you identify or give any information about the woman in the photograph? Do you have any stories of experiencing Cap's rage first hand? Be sure to let us know!_

 


	47. Negatives

Steve,

 

You really think I give the press photos like that?! You are meant to be coming home to me remember. Why would I destroy your reputation!?!

 

Look, the article even says 'developed from **negatives i** n Howard Stark's personal collection'. Do you really think I've been through all his crap? It isn't even in the tower! It is in the old mansion, which I pretty much never go to!

 

The security there isn't as good as my other places, it doesn't even have Jarvis installed! Look i'll head down there tonight, see what happened.

 

Meanwhile, do you want me to talk to the press?

 

Natasha

 

 


	48. Made Up Their Minds

Nattie,

 

Sorry. I guess after the Spiderman thing I'm a little over sensitive.

 

If you talk to the press they'll think I just bullied you into it. They've made up their minds already.

 

I guess I need to make a statement myself, but I just don't think they'll believe me. I don't have any proof of what she was. You believe me right?

 

I miss you so much. I'm starting to wish we hadn't started this.

 

Steve xxx

 


	49. Be Ready

Steve,  
  
I know you wouldn't hurt a woman for no reason, and so does anyone who really knows you.  
  
It looks bad, so people might not accept the explanations...and i think you should be ready for them not to think the attack was justified even if they do....  
  
I swung by the mansion. Someone definitely broke in, and it looks like they were looking for something to destroy your reputation with, because nothing valuable was taken and there is stuff in here worth thousands.  
  
It looks as though they might have got a few other things, but I have no idea what they could be. Be ready.  
  
Want to meet at the hotel?  
  
Natasha

 

 


	50. On Record

Nattie,

 

People are going to vote for the SHRA just because of this, aren't they?

 

I want to meet you, so bad. But I really need to work on what I'm going to say to the press. I don't care if it's a man or a woman, if someone is endangering lives I'm taking them out. I didn't kill her, she went to trial. It should be on record.

 

What I want to know is why someone took pictures, and why your dad had them, and how whoever broke in knew what to look for.

 

Steve xx

 

 


	51. Not Necessarily

Steve,  
  
Not necessarily, there will always be people who don't believe it or don't care.  
  
Go find the record before you talk to the press, it is the best chance you'll have of them twisting it in your favour rather than against.  
  
I've installed more security in the old mansion, and started investigating who broke in. It'll be okay Steve, I'll find them and show them for what they really are.  
  
Natasha xx

 


	52. Trending on Twitter

Nattie,

 

The vote is next week and the story is everywhere. Sam is furious because he says the hashtag is trending on twitter. The press are interviewing just about every woman I ever caught to get stories of my violence. You need to stay out of this or your campaign will suffer too. We can deal with this after.

 

You know what really gets me, though? The nurses called and said they'd even been turning up trying to interview Peggy. She barely even remembers who I am!

 

Even Spiderman came to see me. He said he wanted me to know he didn't believe it. I appreciate the support, but to be honest I would rather if he wanted to support me he hadn't pulled that stunt for you.

 

I've tried looking for records of the trial, but I can't find them anywhere. I'm guessing your Dad suppressed them too, and that that's probably what else was taken from your Dad's house. It looks like I can't prove anything, I'll just have to ride it out.

 

It's the last debate in two days, which means five days till I can come home. Let's focus on that.

 

Steve xxx

 

 


	53. When this is All Over

Steve,  
  
This is ridiculous! Since when has anyone cared what Beetle has to say?! I've hit that bitch twice as hard as you ever had and she deserved it!  
  
I read some of the tweets earlier, a lot of people are starting to think I haven't said anything because I'm trying to protect you. They've even started putting up pictures of me where you can see slight bruising. I save the planet every other day! Of course I have bruises!!  
  
I'll see what I can dig up on the trial, it might not be my Dad who buried everything. The Government probably didn't want it out that a Nazi spy got onto American soil either. There is bound to be something somewhere.  
  
I can't wait for you to come home. I've got a surprise for you when this is all over <3  
  
Natasha xxxxx  
  
P.S I'll send some guards down to watch over Peggy, don't worry.

 


	54. Stupid Stories

Nattie,

 

It makes me nervous when you have a surprise. Just tell me it's not another giant stuffed rabbit.

 

Don't waste too much time on trying to clear my name. I'm bringing my A-game to the debate tomorrow and I plan on winning. If we still need to prove my innocence after that we can, but we're on a time limit with the vote. You did remember to register for a polling card, right? :P

 

Spiderman came over again. He told me he'd run a piece in the school paper about why I really had to fight that lady and apparently everyone believed it. (Actually, from the sound of things, they'd believe anything he says right now. I don't think he knows how to deal with the popularity.) So hey, I definitely have the under 18s vote. Except that none of them can vote. Mind if we hold off on the referendum for a year or two? :P

 

I'm glad you're on my side, but we can deal with stupid stories in the press later. Let's just make sure we remind people to vote on the issue and not on the people standing for them.

 

Love you,

 

Steve xxx

 


	55. Too Big

Dear Steve,  
  
It isn't a giant rabbit! I do remember our 'no giant stuffed animals' rule you know. It is something you'll like, trust me.  
  
Well if you are sure, I won't say anything until after the vote. I hate that people are thinking about you like some kind of wife beater though. You are the sweetest guy in the world, I know you'd never hurt someone without good reason.  
  
I can't wait for this all to be over. our bed is too big without you there :(  
  
See you tomorrow.  
  
Natasha xxz  
  
P.s hey you might get lucky and some of those kids might convince their parents to vote.

 


	56. Federal Mercenaries

Nattie,

 

Alright, I'm sorry. Even the rabbit wasn't that bad, it raised a lot of money for the children's hospital. Thanks for letting me auction it <3

 

Well, the debate was interesting, wasn't it? Thanks for standing up for me. I mean it though, I would never hurt you. Couldn't if I wanted to, wouldn't ever want to. And you got us back on track ruthlessly fast. That article a few weeks ago wasn't wrong, you know. You are hot when you argue passionately about something.

 

But you are wrong, you must understand that by now. Please don't do this, Natasha. A few years ago, you wouldn't give up your iron man suit up to the military and now you want to hand it over to the government? We'd become federal mercenaries and you know it. If you want people to be accountable, let's do it right and do it ourselves. They can answer to the Avengers.

 

That aside, not everyone can reveal their identities. If you do this, you're putting lives at risk. Our friends and colleagues. Please, the vote is tomorrow. I'm asking you not to do this. It's not too late, Nattie.

 

Steve xxx

 


	57. Too Far

Steve,  
  
I told you I don't like them talk about you like that! You aren't a bad guy Steve, in fact you are better than most. They don't get to talk bad about you.  
  
Steve, we've already tried to control this on our own. The Avengers failed. We let people run around unchecked and because of that children died. Children died because a group of fame hungry assholes tried to play hero for a fucking TV show!  
  
The way things are now, it doesn't work. We need to try something else.  
  
Natasha  
  
P.S I may not have given the plans for my suit to the Government, but I have always been accountable for my actions! And even if the act passes, they are still Stark Company property. All that will change is that I have a licence to fly the suit, one that can be taken if i ever go too far.

 

 

 


	58. Passed

**SUPER HUMAN REGISTRATION ACT PASSED!**

_Natasha Stark calls the victory 'long overdue'. Captain America yet to comment._

 

America has voted- and it has said that it is high time that those with superhuman abilities were forced to make their powers known to the government.

 

The bill has not been without controversy, with fierce campaigning taking place on both sides, but the referendum opened to the American people has come back with a clear answer. 67% of the American public voted for the act to be passed. This means that superhumans, whether 'heroes' or 'villains' will no longer be able to hide behind a mask to avoid paying their due to society. They will no longer be able to hide behind anonymity or decide for themselves what justice means. The American people are once again demonstrating that no-one is above the law.

 

Well-known heroes have taken to voicing their opinions on Twitter, with Sam Wilson, aka 'The Falcon', saying 'Sooner or later people will realise they've made a mistake'. He was later asked to (continued page 3)

 

 


	59. I'm Sorry

Natasha,

 

Well done on winning. You ran a good campaign and the people obviously support you. I bet you won't believe this, but I'm proud of you.

 

Even so, though, I don't know what to do next. I know the decision was made democratically, but it's wrong. I don't know why people can't see that. This is wrong, and it's not only wrong, it's going to endanger lives. I don't like the idea of anyone telling anyone else what they should or shouldn't want, and I know people want this, but honestly I'm pretty terrified right now.

 

I can't let this happen, Nattie. I'm sorry. I have to fight this. I don't know how or what I'm going to do, but I don't think I can come home yet. I'm sorry.

 

I know you won't believe this either, but I love you.

 

Steve xxxx

 


	60. Arrogant

 Steve,

 

You said you would come home after the vote! I didn't realise you meant 'as long as it goes my way'

 

I was so excited to finally be having you back, and now you just run off on a stupid mission to stop something that is already happened! You are infuriating! Come home!

 

You are so arrogant...you said you'd listen to democracy but you still think you know best!

 

You were meant to come home and see your surprise...

 

Natasha

 

P.S I love you too, but i'm really mad at you right now >:(

 


	61. Bigger than Us

Natasha,

 

I'm sorry, really. I wanted to come home too, and I was planning to; I really was, whatever the result was. But you have to understand, a lot of people aren't able to comply with this act. There's a lot of heroes out there that are freaking out right now and they're coming to me to see what they should do. This is bigger than the two of us, I can't just leave them. They need someone to look to.

 

We're not going to do anything bad. We're just not going to register and carry on as normal. If the government wants to stop us, they can try. The terms of the act need to be revised to make the register optional, or to offer exclusions in certain circumstances. Failing that, it needs to at least have better controls on how much power the government has and who can get the information they hold. That's the compromise I'm going to be putting forward and working on getting.

 

It would really help if you felt you could support the reforms to the act too. Think about it, okay?

 

I'm sorry about ruining the surprise. Will it keep until I get home? I will be back eventually, I promise. Miss you.

 

Steve xxx

 


	62. Come Home

 Steve,

 

And why does that person have to be you?! You've done enough, let someone else handle things from here! Come home...

 

You know if you just carry on without registering, you'll be arrested. It won't matter what you've done in the past, if you are leader of some rebellion they will make an example of you and send you to prison for a long time!

 

If you let someone else take over, you can throw you weight behind reform and i'll support you. You can do more good working within law now Steve.

 

Natasha xxx

 

P.S Whether or not the surprise will keep will depend on how long you are gone. It might be spoilt for you by the time you get back.

 


	63. Stay Safe and Be Careful

 Nattie,

 

It has to be me because of what I've done so far. I can't just abandon them now after everything. If I give up, everyone else will too. I can't let that happen.

 

I don't think they're going to arrest me. I'm not sure they could if they tried, but you might have a point about them wanting to make an example out of me. The thing is, I have to risk it. You know if I give in and register under the act as it is, it'll totally undermine any calls for reform.

 

Don't think I don't feel guilty. I feel awful about what this is doing to you and I miss you so much. But this act is wrong, it's dangerous, and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try to stop it.

 

Besides, I can't help thinking that the vote was stacked in your favour by the negative press about me, and I'm wondering if that was deliberate. The question is who was behind it. It's entirely possible it was the Government, and if so how can I sign up to work for them because they bullied me into it? That's what I'm working on now, I want to know who it is that was bad mouthing me in the last few weeks. Did you find anything out about the mansion break in?

 

I've sent you some flowers, see if you can keep them alive until I get home. Remember that in every 24 hours you need to sleep for 7-8, eat at least twice and drink as much water as you can. Stay safe and be careful while I'm gone.

 

Steve

 

P.S. Well... could you just tell me? Or give me a hint? Or does it only work if I see it?

 


	64. Any Clues

Steve,

 

If you register you'll be showing you are willing to work with the Government! Rebelling like this is just gonna get their back up and make them not want to listen to you!

 

I've been looking into it, but who ever broke in was good. They knew exactly how to get in and out without leaving any clues. If I didn't know any better I'd swear it was Antman who broke in! (I checked, Scott was with his Daughter in Florida at the time).

 

I really wanted to wait until you were home to tell you this, but the press are hanging around and it won't be long until they notice...

 

Please come home.

Natasha

 

**Ultrasound picture included**

 

 


	65. A Baby

Nattie,

 

You're having a baby?

 


	66. Blameless

Steve.

 

Don't say that like you are blameless in this! WE are having a baby.

 

Please come home.

 

Natasha.

 

 


	67. Free and Without Fear

Nattie,

 

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. When I was growing up, people always said 'my wife is having a baby' because she was the one carrying it. I sort of feel like I'm taking more credit than I should if I say say 'we'. But still, if it's what you want, I will next time.

 

So. WE'RE having a baby. How far along are you? I don't think I ever remember being this happy about anything. Or excited. Or terrified. It's strange, I always thought I'd like kids some day but now that it's happening it's sort of scary. You're happy too, right? And you're eating enough? Remember you have to eat (and sleep) for two right now. And I don't want you going out in the armour, understand? You have to look after yourself to keep our little one safe.

 

You know I'd come home if I could, but I need to keep them safe too. We have to think about what sort of world we want our children to grow up in, and I can't in good conscience let them grow up in a world where superhumans are branded and controlled like some sort of dangerous animal. I have to see this through to the end, so they can grow up free and without fear.

 

Steve xx

 


	68. Basically an Alcoholic

Steve,

 

That picture was the 8 week scan.

I've honestly never thought about myself being a Mother...and if you aren't here i'm not sure I can do it. Steve I can barely look after myself! What if I lose it because I'm working too much, or not eating enough. And what about drinking!? I'm basically an alcoholic, how am I going to last nine months without you knocking the bottle out of my hand!?

 

Steve....would you feel the same if our child had been at that school?

 

I've got a meeting with some members of the Government tomorrow. I think they want me to help with the registration process.

 

Natasha

 

P.s I won't fit in the armour when I'm fat.

 


	69. Called in a Favour

Nattie,

 

Maybe I would feel differently if our child had been at the school. I don't think that's something you can really comment on without experiencing it yourself. But I like to think that I would always stand up for freedom and that I'll teach my children to do the same. We need to learn from mistakes, not act out of fear.

 

You know I was against that show from the start, I always said amateurs shouldn't meddle in things they don't understand; and that is exactly what happens when you stop superhumans from governing themselves. We're there to handle what the police and government can't. We should be working with them, not for them. I had my fill of all powerful governments in the 40s. What we do is about helping people, not politics. I'm not going to register. I can't.

 

So what do they want you to do? Some photo op or something?

 

I love you so much, and you can do this. We'll get it all cleared up and I'll be home with you both soon. In the meantime, I've called in a favour and sent someone to help. Have fun.

 

Steve xx

 

 


	70. Chicken Soup

Steve,

 

We are learning from our mistakes! That's why things are changing! You are the one stuck in the past...

 

They want to put me in charge of registering the super heroes. They think that maybe if people can see that it isn't just some Government guys in suits keeping tabs on them, but rather long serving experienced heroes, they'll feel more comfortable. They want to work with us on this Steve, us and SHIELD.

 

We can still help people in need, I'll make sure nothing dodgy goes on! All that'll happen is the Government will have a record of people's powers and offer special training so that their aren't any Amateurs running around making super villains explode schools!

 

It'll be okay, I'll make it work! You trust me right?

 

Natasha. Xxxxxxx

 

P.S You sent Spiderman? Really? Is he old enough to drink himself?! You are lucky his Aunt's Chicken soup is so good...

 

 


	71. Intern/Babysitter

Natasha,

 

Chicken soup? Are you sick? You need to be careful. Anyway, Peter might be young but he was eager to help out, plus he felt guilty enough about screwing me over during the campaign that I know he's going to take his job seriously and watch you like a hawk. Just think of him as a live in Intern/babysitter.

 

Plus he was super excited about getting to stay in the Mansion. You'd think being a hero himself he'd be less excited about these things, but no, apparently not.

 

As to the other things, I think it's pointless us arguing over it anymore when we obviously aren't going to agree. You do what you feel you need to, and I'll do the same.

 

Love you,

 

Steve x

 

 


	72. Conspicuously Absent

**ROGERS REFUSES REGISTRATION!**

_Captain America betrays the principle of democracy_

 

After more than a lifetime of fighting for freedom, democracy and justice, Captain America has today let everyone down. As of midnight last night, the deadline for heroes to register under the SHRA has passed- and one name is conspicuously absent. Steven Rogers, Captain America, has failed to register.

 

In a way this should come as no surprise after Cap campaigned so fiercely against the act. However, this stubborn refusal only serves as another blow on the reputation of a man that has already come under heavy fire when it was revealed he routinely beats women as part of his capers. Now Rogers is going against the clear will of the American people- the very will he, as Captain America, usually claims to serve and protect.

 

When we visited the home of Sam 'The Falcon' Wilson, headquarters of the No campaign, we found it deserted. Sources suggest that Captain America and his supporters who have also defaulted on registering have gone into hiding to escape the penalty of the law. What their next move will be, no-one knows.

 

We spoke instead to Natasha Stark, Rogers' wife and head of the 'Yes' campaign, recently appointed by the government to be the Superhuman Liaison for the enforcement of the act, responsible for promoting and assisting others with registering- and catching up with those who refuse. When asked if she was now going to be hunting down her husband, Stark simply said 'No comment'. 

 

_**Our Editor Says...** _

“ _It's time to give it up Cap! Do it for America- do it for your wife.”_

 

 


	73. Out of Wood

Steve,

 

Well I am throwing up a lot, but that is normal at this stage. Apparently the soup is good for me and the baby, helps it grow up strong or something. Personally I'm not sold on the science, but it tastes good so I'll eat it.

 

You know he bought his Aunt too right? I think maybe the press have been giving her a little trouble, showing up at all hours. Peter seems to think she'll be able to get some rest here, since the security is much stricter.

 

I don't really mind her being here, she seems pretty cool for an old broad. Plus she cooks, so that is a plus. Without you here i've mainly been on take aways lately.

 

Peter and her seem pretty close, from what I can gather she basically raised him after his parents disappeared. It is nice to see a family that actually get on...

 

If you don't want to talk about the act. Fine. We'll talk about the baby. But since you aren't here, I hope you know i'll be making all the decisions. Which means super high tech crib and pushchair, not whatever you were planning to make out of wood :P

 

Natasha xxx

 

 


	74. Actually Durable

Nattie,

 

I guess I can't argue about the crib/pram too much when I'm not there, but can I at least veto anything with an internet connection? Babies do not need to be online, Natasha. And make sure if you buy something it's actually durable. Worst thing about the future- things fall apart in five minutes and everyone acts like it's totally fine. It's so wasteful. I hope you know this crib is going to have to last and serve all our children as they come along.

 

Did you think about names yet?

 

Look, I have to ask something and I'm sorry I have to, but try not to get mad. I know you're working for the government now to bring down 'rogue' superhumans. I know I'm probably top of your list. So I have to ask, have you told them we're in contact? Are you going to use these e-mails to try and find me? Sam said you can get my location from them. I'm hoping you won't. I miss you too much already, I don't want to hide away from you completely. Not when you're having my baby.

 

But just in case I can't e-mail you again, I just want to say that you're going to be a good mom, so don't worry. You'll be much more like Peter and his aunt than Howard and you, because you know what not to do. You'll be great :)

 

Love you,

 

Steve xxxx

 

 


	75. You are Fine

Steve,

 

If the crib has Wifi we can attach the Stark pad and let it watch Dora the Explorer when it is being fussy. But fine, I'll give it a once over and make sure it'll last, I'll probably add a few improvements to whatever we buy anyway.

 

I haven't got as far as name yet, I mean we don't even know what sex it is going to be. You know we can find that out before it is born now right? It won't be until I'm 20 weeks, but we are totally finding out.

 

But go on then, I'm sure you have some names all picked out so just tell me.

 

Darling I encrypted your phone months ago, it uses the same encoded line mine does, so no one can find you but me and I have no intention of putting you in jail and raising this kid alone. You are fine.

 

Natasha xxx

 

 

 


	76. Biased

Natasha,

 

Can you do that? You can't arrest other people and just ignore me, people will say you're biased and all sorts of horrible stuff. I don't want you to get in trouble either...

 

I can't believe this even happened. How can people think this act is a good idea?

 

But you're right, let's not talk about it. I guess I always kind of thought I'd like to name my son after Bucky. I mean, he was like a brother to me... His given name was James. And for a girl, I guess I'd have to suggest Sarah, after my mom. But you know, I'm not going to really fight for it. It's your kid too and there might be people in your life you want to remember. You must have some ideas.

 

Will you send me a picture? I want to see the bump.

 

I love you.

 

Steve xxx

 


	77. A Good Boy

Steve,

 

Well it isn't exactly ethical, but technically it is my job to encourage registration, not hunt down those who won't sign up. If anyone finds out I'll just say that I was avoiding the bad PR that would come with arresting my own husband. People are meant to trust me, not think I'm a heartless bitch after all.

 

Don't get me wrong though, if you start blowing up Government buildings or something then I'm gonna have to come get you. So be a good boy :P

 

I kind of always liked the idea of Maria for a girl, after my Mom...maybe we could use one and have the other as the middle name.

 

I don't really have any ideas for boys names. Just not Howard.

 

Natasha xxx

 

P.S Fine, but I'm not really showing just yet. It'll be a while until I get fat.

 

**attaches picture**

 

 


	78. Traitor

Natasha,

 

So does 'encouraging' registration include rounding up our friends and putting them in a prison you and Pym were designing for criminals? Or is there some reason that's _exactly_ what happened tonight?

 

Tell me you didn't know about this. Give me something.

 

They were just doing their jobs! They were doing what we are _supposed_ to do, they were protecting civilians! And instead of helping them, your side shows up, beats them up, arrests them, and takes them to some prison in the Negative Zone that I _know_ you were working on the physics for last year! What am I supposed to think?!

 

No-one else on my team trusts you any more. If they don't think I've left you already, they think I should. They're calling you a traitor. I don't know how many more noses I can break defending you. I don't want to think badly of you. You can't be on board with this. I know you thought registration was for the best, but this is out of hand. Please, tell me they're just using your tech. Tell me this life-time, imprisonment without trial is nothing to do with you. But if it is, don't lie to me.

 

This act is doing nothing but ruin lives, including ours.

 

I miss you. And I can see the bump, even if no-one else has noticed. You look beautiful.

 

Steve

 

 


	79. Pick and Choose

Steve,

 

Those plans weren't meant to be used that way, but Pym is part of the team the Government set up and when he suggested it...I didn't put up a fight.

 

Look it is just for now, to let people know we are serious with this act! We'll start the ball rolling with trials soon enough, and I'm sure they'll let most people go as long as they agree to register or stop super-heroing.

 

I know you are mad, but what were we supposed to do?! You can't pick and choose which laws you follow Cap, that is why we don't kill villains even when they deserve it! If we let un registered heroes just run around doing what they want, then what would have been the point in setting up the act in the first place?!

 

It'll all be okay Steve, they are just coming down hard for now to show they aren't playing around.

 

I love you.

Natasha. Xxx

 


	80. Fair Trial

Natasha,

 

'You can't pick and choose which laws you follow'. Funny. Because I kind of thought the right to a fair trial was a law too.

 

What's more, you're keeping them in another dimension in a prison for supervillains. People they put there themselves. You're locking them up with psychopaths and mass murderers just because they have identities- families- they want to protect.

 

You once asked me if I would have felt differently if our kid had been at that school. Well, now let me ask you something. Say no-one knew you were Iron Man, say no-one knew who was under the suit, and say you didn't have millions of dollars to spend on security and protective tech. Say you had enemies and the only thing keeping you and our child safe was the fact they couldn't find you. Then tell me honestly that you'd be happy to register, knowing you were putting our baby right in the crosshairs. I bet you can't.

 

And can't you see it's starting already? I told you, registration would mean the government deciding who the enemy is. How many actual threats have you dealt with lately? Or are you too busy rounding up your old friends and throwing away the key to have bothered? Something is messed up, Nat, when you're being told priority one is to chase after the people trying to help.

 

You have to talk to them. You have to stop this. Otherwise I will.

 

Steve

 


	81. The Law is the Law

Steve,

 

They will get a fair trial! It'll just take time...The system has a lot of cases to process and this is all pretty new. The trials are bound to be slow to start.

 

You want an honest answer? Fine. I'd do exactly what i'm doing now, stop being Ironwoman! If it was going to put our family in danger, then i'd stop. It is as simple as that.

 

Thats also why I haven't been dealing with any threats lately! Who knows what the suit would do to the baby? Or if it would even fit now....

 

Look I can try and get the trial dates moved forward a little, but other than that the law is the law.

 

Natasha

 

 


	82. Lose You

Natasha,

 

I'm glad you're looking after yourself and the baby. Really, I'm glad you're thinking of it. But not everyone would- or could- just stop. I mean, look at Spiderman. He's just a kid. He has plenty of excuses to not do the right thing, but he does, because he feels like he has the powers for a reason. And maybe when you're so smart, you have a responsibility to do what you can to help too. Maybe not in the suit right now, but what about when the baby is born? You aren't planning on being Ironwoman again?

 

I just want to forget all about this, pretend it never happened, come home and take care of you and the kid. But I can't. Because when people start putting their own loved ones ahead of everyone else's, that's how wars start.

 

I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but I'm done. I thought I knew you... I thought I knew who I was in love with. I might have disagreed with your politics, but I still loved you. Only now this isn't politics any more, is it? This is right and wrong and you're on the wrong side. So now I don't know what to think.

 

I will fight this. I'll fight you if I have to. I'm not letting you lock up good people for no reason without even a trial!

 

Just give this up. Withdraw from helping the government and Shield, revoke the rights to your tech, say you're neutral but you oppose the imprisonment of heroes. Please, for me. I don't want to lose you.

 

Steve

 


	83. Who's The Daddy?

**NATASHA STARK'S BABY BUMP**

 

As the SHRA war continues, who isn't sick of seeing headline after headline of bust-up after bust-up? Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like Captain America and his anti-registration rebels are planning on backing down any time soon, as they continue to show the world what a sore loser looks like.

 

However, if anything can send a man running back home with his tail between his legs, surely it is the news of his wife moving on. And if Natasha Stark's suspiciously round stomach is anything to go by, that is just what the billionaire tycoon has done. Stark has not been seen in the Ironwoman armour for several weeks now, fuelling suspicions- and if you look at her stomach, increasingly visible behind her oh-so-kitsch t-shirts and flattering dresses, you'll probably agree. Stark Industries is refusing to comment, which, as we all know, is almost as good as a straight-out admission.

 

So who is the lucky man? Experts suggest that Mrs Stark can only be a few months pregnant at most, which means the child was conceived weeks after her thuggish husband walked out on her for a fool's errand. Speculation has been running wild as to the identity of the father, but maybe people are favouring a surprise contender- Master Peter Parker, aka 'Spiderman'.

 

Parker, a high school student, is 16 years old and therefore technically legally allowed to consent to sexual intercourse. He has also moved into the Stark mansion in recent weeks, where he and Mrs Stark are alone and unsupervised, apart from Parker's elderly aunt. Although she is more than old enough to be his mother, is it possible that Natasha Stark _seduced_ Spiderman onto her side? After being a staunch ally of Captain America at the beginning of the pre-vote campaigns, Parker did seem to switch sides rather quickly. Let's face it, he wouldn't be the first boy to have his head turned by a pretty face; and he wouldn't be the first handsome young man to be connected to Ms Stark. Perhaps it was news of his impending fatherhood that prompted him to move into the mansion.

 

Of course, the more likely is explanation is that, hearkening back to her single days, Ms Stark has been out partying and mingling with any and every single young man on the block. But as long as she continues to remain resolutely silent on her personal life, all we can do is speculate!

 

_**Do you know who's the daddy? Contact Us!** _

 


	84. Bother You

Steve,

 

I will be Ironwoman again once the baby is born, and i'll do it like i've always done. With my face out there, accepting complete responsibility for all my actions!

 

I'm not withdrawing anything. Things need to change Steve, and I'm sick of having this argument with you! People died Steve, Children died! And you just want to put your head in the sand and carry on.

 

Well I can't do that and I can't do this either. If your Pigheaded cause is more important than you family then fine!

 

I won't bother you again.

 

Natasha Stark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> ...No, only kidding. But from the next chapter we will be jumping forward in time by several months, but more on that next time. Merry Christmas everyone!


	85. Interval

_This chapter is placed here to represent a period of total non-contact between Natasha Stark and her husband, lasting approximately three months. During this time, her pregnancy progresses without undue cause for alarm thanks to the help of Peter Parker and his aunt, who ensure she is eating healthily and working carefully._

_Meanwhile, the disagreement between pro and anti-registration forces continues. There are more fights, arrests and injuries. Neither side gives any ground or works towards a compromise._

_Steve Rogers has gone, on the run from the law and directing his forces where he can from a secret location._


	86. This Difficult Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update everyone, Christmas distracted me D: Hope you all had a great one :)

**STARK IN HOSPITAL TRIP**

 

Natasha Stark was taken into hospital late last night for what is believed to be pregnancy complications and the early onset of labour. She was accompanied by May Parker, who has been living with her for several months since her nephew and ward Peter revealed his identity as Spiderman.

 

Ms Stark, who was not due to give birth for another 19 weeks, has been unavailable for comment. The hospital refused to comment on individual cases, but wished to reassure the public that their facilities to care for premature infants are among the best in the world. Several successful heart and lung operations have been carried out on newborns at the hospital in the last five years.

 

As we await more detail on this story, our thoughts are with Ms Stark at this difficult time.

 


	87. Drastic Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is presented in the format of a script/transcript. It's something we tried hard to avoid as we wanted to keep with letter format, but we felt this would be a scene people would like to see on-page. So, direct from Blackthorn and I roleplaying it over an instant messenger...

JARVIS: Ms Stark? Apologies for disturbing you, but someone has attempted to use the Captain's security override to enter the mansion

 

NATASHA: _(alarmed)_ Show security footage.

 

JARVIS: _(displays)_  It is the Captain, ma'am.

 

NATASHA: _(Hesitates)_  ...let him in.

 

JARVIS: _(peeved)_  He is already in. You showed him how to bypass my systems.

 

NATASHA: _(getting up)_ Okay, where is he now?

 

JARVIS: He is heading for the nursery, ma'am.

 

NATASHA: _(surprised) (runs)_

 

STEVE: _(looking at crib)_ _(silent)_

 

NATASHA: ....Steve.

 

STEVE: _(alarmed) (hesitates, speaks)_  I saw the papers, I had to come...he's so small. Is he okay?

 

NATASHA: _(dismissive)_ If he wasn't, he wouldn't be here. _(pauses)_ His rib is broken. It'll heal, but he isn't comfortable. 

 

STEVE: Poor little guy. _(reaches to touch child, pulls back slightly)_...May I?

 

NATASHA: ...yeah. He is your son, after all.

 

STEVE: ( _smiles)_ Really? Not Peter's?  _(picks up baby)_

 

BABY: _(cries)_

 

STEVE: Ssh, ssh  _(bounces)_

 

NATASHA: Eugh, I still can't believe that. For the record I also didn't seduce him to my side.

 

STEVE: I know. What's his name?

 

NATASHA: James.

 

STEVE: You remembered?

 

NATASHA: Of course I did, I'm not all that heartless.

 

STEVE: ...I've missed you.

 

NATASHA: ...Yeah, well...You could come home anytime, Steve.

 

STEVE: If I did you'd have to arrest me. Put me in your lovely prison.

 

NATASHA: ...Only until your trial; which have started, by the way.

 

STEVE: You've started my trial before I've been arrested? How efficient.

 

JAMES: _(whine)_

 

STEVE: I think he wants you.

 

NATASHA: Not your trial. The others, the people who have been captured.  _(takes James)_

 

STEVE: Good. Thank you.

 

NATASHA: Shh, shh. I know it hurts, baby.

 

STEVE: Will it take long for him to heal? I was reading on the internet, they said children that premature... sometimes they can't breathe, or their heart doesn't work right, or... _(beginning to panic)_

 

NATASHA: He is fine- they did all the tests, it is just his rib broke during the birth. He got lucky.

 

STEVE: Good...

 

NATASHA: It'll be a couple months before he's totally better, though.

 

STEVE: Poor thing. He's adorable.

 

NATASHA: Yeah, lucky for him he takes after me.

 

STEVE: Heh. You look tired.

 

NATASHA: That happens when you have a new born who barely sleeps. You know most women get a break when their husband takes a turn!

 

STEVE: I...

 

NATASHA: You said you'd help me! You promised! And now here I am alone!

 

STEVE: ...Don't cry.

 

NATASHA: Shut up! I was so scared... I thought it was losing him! I sent Peter to try and find you...

 

STEVE: He did, today. He reminded me how to get in here now you've gotten rid of my access codes. _(hugs)_ I thought I could lose you both....this war doesn't need to keep going on! If you would just withdraw your support for the act, everyone else would soon follow- You've seen what's happening out there!

 

NATASHA: Why does it have to be me? You could back down just as easily.

 

STEVE: Because this isn't the sort of world I want him to grow up in.

 

NATASHA: No, you'd rather he grow up in a world where he could be blown up in the middle of school! The way things were before...it wasn't working. We need to try something new.

 

STEVE: Maybe, but not this!

 

JAMES: _(crying)_

 

STEVE: We're scaring him... I should go.

 

NATASHA: .....fine.

 

STEVE: Nattie...

 

NATASHA: But maybe you should thinking about working with the system rather than against it!

 

STEVE: The system is wrong. I'm sorry.  _(kisses James' forehead)_

 

NATASHA: "Steve..."

 

_(silence)_

 

STEVE: ....get rid of negative zone imprisonment. Please. I should be here, I want to be here!

 

NATASHA: We can't hold them anywhere else. You know other prisons aren't suitable.. _(hesitates)_ I can... _look_ at an alternative. But it'll take time and I do have a baby, Steve!

 

STEVE: Thank you. Nattie, I...

 

NATASHA: I still love you, even if you are being an ass.

 

STEVE: I love you too. And... I've been thinking about compromises.

 

NATASHA: _(wary)_ Oh?

 

STEVE: I still don't like the idea of federal registration and control, especially not now, after all this.

 

NATASHA: ...waiting for the but here, Steve.

 

STEVE: _But,_ maybe, if it's what the people want, we could have some more controls. Laws. Maybe people could be prosecuted for irresponsible use of their powers. Only being made to reveal their identity if they have to. I mean, Captain America could go on trial as easily as Steve Stark, right?

 

NATASHA: We already have that, that is what happens to villains. Steve, we need drastic change!

 

STEVE: I have to disagree.

 

NATASHA: Then come back when you have some real ideas.

 

STEVE: .......fine. If you think you're so just- Arrest me. Right now.

 

NATASHA: What?! That isn't fair, you wouldn't arrest me either! You know you wouldn't!

 

STEVE: Then let me say goodbye to my son.

 

NATASHA: Fine!  _(passes James over)_

 

STEVE: _(cuddles)_ I don't want to go. This act is wrong! It's ruined everything... You'll take care of him?

 

NATASHA: Of course...just, just come back soon, Steve.

 

STEVE: I will, as soon as I can.  _(kisses James' forehead, puts back to bed)_

 

NATASHA: Be careful.

 

STEVE: You too.  _(hesitates) (kisses cheek)_

 

NATASHA: See you soon.

 

STEVE: ...Bye.  _(leaves)_

 

 


	88. Loud but Fine

Steve,

 

So I assume I can start using this line again in order to update you on your son, even if you won't talk to me about the act.

 

He is fine by the way. Loud. But fine.

 

Natasha.

 

 


	89. A Hug from Me

Nattie,

 

After months of silence you can contact me however you like, about whatever you like. Maybe we can finally work something out. This fighting is distracting from what we're supposed to be doing, which is protecting people.

 

I'm glad James is doing okay. I just hope he gets bigger and stronger... Not that there's anything wrong with being small, but trust me, I grew up the smallest in the class and there is nothing fun about it. Before that, though, I want him to be healthy. It's no fun being sick all the time either.

 

How are you? Give James a hug from me.

 

Steve

 


	90. 'Done'

Steve,

 

Don't say that like the silence was my fault, you were the one who was 'done'

 

You know there is a chance the super solider serum might pass on to him right? And even if it doesn't, that stuff messed with your DNA pretty thoroughly, it is unlikely he'd inherit you pre-serum genes.

 

Plus you know, my DNA is awesome all round, so he'll be fine :P

 

Natasha

 

P.S I'll admit the fighting has become a problem, but I don't know how you propose to end it without you backing down.

 

 


	91. Think of Something

Nattie,

 

Honestly? I want to back down. I've been trying to convince myself to give up on all this, to come home to you, see my son. Marrying you, having a family, it's pretty much all I ever wanted.

 

But no matter what arguments I make or how many times I re-read your points in these e-mails, I just keep wondering, what if you're right? What if James did inherit the serum? Is that what we want? For him to be marked and watched by the government his whole life? To be enlisted when they think they need the extra power? At least in the war, we knew who we were fighting and why, we knew it was the right thing to do. There was a clear enemy. But now, things are a lot less black and white. He could be made to do anything, so could you. And even if they never called on him, they'd be keeping tabs on him the whole time. Everyone would know who he was and what he could do. He'd never have a choice about it.

 

I can't do that to him, Nattie. Even though it's killing me being away from you both.

 

Look, I told you, I am prepared to look at compromises. Maybe I'm just not smart enough to think of any good ones, but you are. Think of something, and we'll look at it.

 

Steve

 


	92. Learnt My Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for another late update. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to do my best to keep to a Sat-Tues-Thurs schedule. Happy new year everyone!

Steve,

 

Look I know I messed up with the whole Spiderman things...but I learnt my lesson okay? As long as a hero registers willingly, their identity won't be released to the public.

 

There is only one copy of the list, and trust me, it is safe.

 

The only reason the names of those we caught got released is because they originally had to hand over their gear/masks when they enter the prison and well...it turned out a couple of our guards were selling on names to the papers...but I've put a stop to that! Heroes can keep their masks on now as long as there isn't any tech in them.

 

And no one has said anything about forcing heroes to enlist! They'll have just as much choice as a Non-powered human would.

 

Look, why don't you list exactly what your issues are with the act and I'll try and work out a compromise for them. Okay?

 

Natasha

 

 


	93. Threat to America

Nattie,

 

It sounds like you've worked out a lot of the things I had issues with already, or at least improved them. Thank you.

 

That said, it's still not a far cry from registration to enlistment. You think if the Government know that they have a ready-made army of Superhumans they'll never get tempted to use them? Trust me, they may not be conscripting at the moment, but the second the next 'threat to America' comes along they'll be putting on the pressure. They'll be using Peter's line, saying we all have a responsibility.

 

And even if they didn't, even if every Superhuman is given a choice, I still hate the idea of people's privacy being invaded like that. They haven't done anything wrong, why should they have to give their lives over for anyone's scrutiny?

 

And I know you say the list is safe, but these things have a habit of getting into the wrong hands. For example, you say only one list, but what about the government workers taking down the details when the Superhumans come in? All it takes is for them to have a little too much in a bar one day and it's going to be 'Hey, did you know Daredevil is a _lawyer_?'. Or someone corrupt gets into power, decides to go and tell the Kingpin where he can get his hands on the list. There are so many ways this can go wrong, Natasha.

 

 

How is James?

 

I miss you.

 

Steve xx

 


	94. Free and Discreet

Dear Ms. Stark,

 

Congratulations on the birth of your son. I hope he is doing okay and that you'll both be feeling fit and healthy soon.

 

I'm sure your life has changed a lot since your husband left, and I know being in the limelight it can be difficult to find someone to talk to those changes about. You are an amazingly strong woman, but you don't have to be strong alone. Many women suffer at the hands of men who, publicly, seem like charming and decent citizens.

 

If you ever need to talk, I can offer free and discreet therapy at any time of the day or night. Please think about it.

 

Yours,

 

Doctor Laura Atkins

 

 


	95. The First Place

Steve,

 

Improved enough that you might think about coming home?

 

Look, long gone of the days of enlisting people who don't want to fight, the government might push a little, but they aren't going to force anyone into the army.

 

Anyway, isn't it the job of heroes to protect people? If there really was that big of a war, would it really hurt to send a few heroes to take out the major threats? I mean that is why you became Captain America in the first place...

 

We've been over this and over this Cap, the laws is there so that people don't do anything stupid or reckless with their powers! We are putting the end to reality tv shows that get people killed! Keeping tabs on these guys lets us make sure there powers are being used for good, and we are going to start offering training to those who need a little help with control. Yes, a little bit of privacy is being sacrificed, but it is no different to having a log of everyone who owns a gun!

 

You know shiled agents are privy to a lot of secret information, and I haven't heard about any of them letting spill in a bar, have you? We got this under control Cap, I don't have anyone involved I don't think I can trust.

 

James is fine. His rib is healing, so he is crying less. Peter bought him a little toy tool kit, but he isn't even big enough to hold them up yet, so I don't think he'll get a lot out of them for a while.

 

He has your eyes.

 

Natasha xxx

 

P.S That Atkins bitch sent me a letter offering me therapy, so we could talk about your abuse. Do you think it is still covered by doctor/patient confidentiality if I book an appointment and then just slap her?

 

 


	96. Not Your Style

Dear Nattie,

 

I've been thinking, maybe the reason James is okay is because of the serum. I mean, I metabolise and heal and stuff faster than normal, maybe he... grew faster inside you? I know he's a tiny little dot but everything I've been reading suggests normally he'd probably be under-developed.

 

As for Atkins, she would probably sue you for assault just to bring down your reputation too. Or say it was because you were frightened of me and lashing out. You know, I've been trying to look into all that. I guess I wanted to know whether it was just someone looking to make a quick buck or someone who actually has it out for me, but whoever she is she's well hidden. I prefer a face-to-face confrontation, all this subterfuge wears me out. But just to check... you don't think there's anything in what she was saying, right? I know the way things have worked out right now but I never meant to pressure you into being a housewife or anything, it's not your style. Don't worry, I have resigned myself to being the one to stay home with the kid once I'm back with you both. We'll just have to get a sitter when we're out fighting the bad guys :P

 

And it is different to a gun register! People go out and buy a gun. For whatever reason, they want to have one; maybe they want to have it to hurt someone. People with powers (usually) didn't ask and couldn't get rid of them if they wanted to. You might call it 'a little loss of privacy' but for some people their privacy is their only hope of a normal life.

 

I want to come home, but not if I'd have to join you in rounding up unregistered superhumans. I said you'd made improvements, but a prison is still a prison.

 

Steve xx

 

 


	97. Protection

Steve,

 

It might be the serum, but I'll wait till he is a little bigger before I run the tests I think... then again maybe I should find out now...we'll have to up security if he has inherited your serum. I mean you need permission from the president to give a blood sample, I don't want people targeting him for his.

 

You'll need to look at training him too, when he is a little older.

 

Steve, did you hit your head? Please don't tell me you are starting to bite into those bitch's lies?! You are basically the perfect husband, and even if you weren't, do you really think i'd let myself be put into the house wife role?! Give me a break. Idiot.

 

You are right about it being different. People with a history of violence, or metal health issues can't get a gun licence, but they can get the power to blow up an entire town.

 

What about the people around them Steve? Don't they deserve protection?!

 

We have to have some consequences to not registering, and it isn't like we don't let them out once they go to trial.

 

As long as agree to register, we let them off pretty lightly, and don't think I haven't been getting crap about that! There are those in the government who think we should be issuing long prison sentences or fines...I might not be able to hold them off forever.

 

Natasha.

 

 


	98. Tip the Scales

Dear Ms Stark,

 

I take it from your silence you have decided not to take me up on the therapy offer. I can't say I'm altogether surprised- after all, you are a genius. I'm sure you've worked out that the newspapers would pay good money for anything you chose to tell me, and, well, if you aren't confident that I would keep your business private I suppose I can understand. So instead of trying to reassure you of my discretion in the full knowledge that you'll never believe me however honest I am, let me paint a different picture.

 

The fact is, you need something to tip the scales here. The public is already against the Captain, but most of the superhuman community is backing him. You may have the government behind you, but ultimately if the superhumans no longer respect the government that isn't going to do you any good. You may have persuaded Spiderman over to your side, but you are going to need to turn more of them if you want to win. You need to break Captain America's reputation. Clearly he isn't law abiding any more, but you need to make people believe he is a bad person. Make him someone no-one would ever want to follow. Cap can say all he likes about the girl he beat up on the USO tour being a Nazi, but he couldn't say that about you. If you tell people he abused you, the heroes confidence in him will disappear overnight. Especially if we claim you told me in therapy.

 

Just think about it, okay? You need to take desperate measures, or this war is never going to end.

 

Laura

 


	99. Stalemate

Natasha,

 

We're just arguing in circles here. The problem is, this whole 'war' is getting out of hand. Our teams clashed again last night, and I can't tell my guys not to fight people that are trying to drag them off to jail for not following a law we don't believe is right.

 

I can't help feeling this whole thing is about to blow up in our faces. We've been at a stalemate for too long, and someone is going to break somewhere and do something they regret. Just promise me it won't be you.

 

Steve xxx

 

P.S. Wired you some money for James. I know you have more money than I could ever dream of and the amount I can offer won't make any difference, but I don't want to be a total deadbeat. I miss you both, so much.

 


	100. Mrs Stark-Rogers

Dear Laura,

 

Go Fuck yourself.

 

Mrs Stark-Rogers.

 

 


	101. Show Me

Steve,

 

You are right about things getting out of hand. I've been out of the lab a while because of James, but we are heading in today because Hank has something to show me. I think he might have some idea about some kind of enforcing unit to start taking you guys in, rather than other heroes. I'll make sure they aren't too dangerous.

 

Be safe.

 

Natasha.

 

 


	102. A War

Natasha,

 

Goliath is dead. We can't stop this now.

 

I know what you're going to say. I know you're going to tell me that you weren't in the lab, that you had nothing to do with it. But I know for a fact you were also the one with the DNA on file. You always knew cloning Thor was a possibility, and it was probably your idea to begin with; even if you didn't intend to act on it. So just tell me why. You aren't a god, Natasha- and neither was Thor. He was our friend. Why would you do this?

 

Things always escalate once someone dies. We can't call this a peaceful conflict any more. There's no more room for either side to back down or make compromises. Once someone dies, it really is a war.

 

I just don't understand how you could let this happen.

 

Steve

 


	103. The Next Best Thing

Steve,

 

No one was meant to die.

 

I didn't realise he would do that! I thought...i thought he'd be more like Thor...

 

You are right about me having not been in the lab lately, but i'll admit I had a hand in this. It wasn't meant to be used against other heroes, it was only meant to be used in world ending situations...

 

I know you won't approve, but how many times has Thor saved our asses?! How many times would we have lost the fight if Thor hadn't been there to help? We need him! And he is gone...so we made the next best thing...

 

It wasn't supposed to be like this! I was barely past it being theoretical....but Pym and Reed must have looked at it while I was away and...

 

No one was meant to die!

 

Natasha.

 

 


	104. A Blood Bath

Natasha,

 

Don't you dare drink to deal with this. I know that's what you do when you're upset and I know that's what you're doing now. But I'm telling you, don't you dare. Not only is it irresponsible when you have James to think about, it's downright disrespectful to Goliath. Not to mention Thor. He's gone and you act like you can replace him with some horrible artificial thing!

 

You don't get to forget this, not yet, not until you've done something. We just need to figure out how we're going to fix it. Just keep your science in your lab and try not to clone anyone else, okay?

 

My team wants to fight you. I don't know what I can say that would justify stopping them, except that when they say they won't kill anyone that's what you said too. I know you didn't mean it to happen.

 

Call me when you're done playing God- and when you're sober. Maybe we can work out a way to stop this turning into a blood bath.

 

Steve

 


	105. How Nice For You

Steve,

 

You think I wanted to replace Thor!? You don't get it at all do you! We NEED Thor! He was one of the strongest Avengers, and without him I don't know how we are going to handle the next big threat! It isn't about sentimentality, it is about keeping the world safe! For our Son!

 

I won't let the clone back out there. I don't even want to look at that thing! But I won't destroy it...i can't...

 

I'm not drunk. Peter is enforcing you no drinking rule. Though he hates me now, so hey maybe you can get him to switch sides again. How nice for you.

 

If your guys want to come, let them. I stand up and take responsibility for my actions, even if that means getting the crap kicked out of me. I'm not running around hiding under a fake name and a mask. I can't just disappear when my actions get someone hurt, I face the consequences

 

Natasha

 

 


	106. Where I'm At

Natasha,

 

Fine, let me tell you what the consequences are.

 

First, Peter is on my side. And he told me a) how pissed you got the night after Goliath died, after you dumped our son off on May and b) the exact schematics of the Negative Zone prison that he's spent the last few months trying to steal while he's been staying with you. By the time you read this, we will have gotten in there and got our guys out.

 

Second, I'm scared of leaving James with you, and that's the honest truth. Even though I know you love him, even though I've only met him once, even though I'm on the run, part of me wants to come get him and it's getting harder to convince myself not to. So that's where I'm at.

 

As to the clone, is it alive? Does it feel? Does it know it's alive? If not, destroy it. You have to destroy it. You should never have made it to begin with! You say Thor is the strongest but he's the only one of us who is dead! We would have dealt with any threats the same way we always did, as a team. But no, you had to go digging up our friend's grave, and using his memory for your own agenda!

 

Even if this war is all over tomorrow, even if we get all our guys out of your prison tonight and overthrow this act, I don't know if I could come home to you right now.

 

Steve

 

 


	107. Going Away

Steve,

 

The clone is mostly artificial. It is more of a cyborg than an actually clone, something that Pym built while I was away. I've told him to shut it down, atleast for now.

 

But I doubt you care about that right now, I think you are probably more concerned about why I didn't show up with the others at your little prison break.

 

That is because me and James are gone.

 

You DARE to threaten to take my son away! You don't know him! You don't know how to get him to sleep, or when he needs to be fed! You don't know which books he likes or what toy he wants when he wakes up!You don't know anything because YOU AREN'T HERE!!!!

 

You've been putting the act before you family, and I've decided I'm not going to do that. So me and James are going away. I won't let him be kidnapped by a criminal, even if that criminal is you!

 

And how dare you criticize me for needing a break, you self righteous bastard. I left him with someone I could trust, or at least I someone I thought I could.

 

Don't bother asking the Parkers where I am. I haven't told anyone. So feel free to go home at any time. I won't be there.

 

Natasha.

 

 


	108. The Last Few Days

Natasha,

 

I've been thinking a lot about what you said over the last few days.

 

The thing is, you're right. I'm still against the act. I still want to speak against it. But not when lives are being put at risk. Not when people are dying. Not when it drives us apart. I just want this to be over.

 

You've made some stupid decisions lately and it might be a while before I can make peace with them. But I love you and I hope you'll come see me soon. Maybe we can start to fix this.

 

Steve xxx

 

 


	109. Forgetting What We're Here For

**CAPTAIN AMERICA SURRENDERS**

_Captain America calls for peace as he is placed under arrest_

 

In a shocking turn of events, Steven Rogers, aka Captain America, has today turned himself in to the authorities. It is believed that this is a direct result of the death of hero Goliath earlier this week. In a pre-prepared statement released to the press shortly before his surrender, Rogers had this to say:

 

“This has always been about doing the right thing. Superhumans on both sides of the debate began fighting because they felt strongly about registration, and I know all of them still do. But when we start forgetting what we're here for, things get dangerous. I believe this act is worth fighting, but I don't believe it was worth the death of a good man and friend. It will never be worth that. Handing myself in is an act of good faith in the hope of restoring peace.”

 

Rogers is now being held in a maximum security prison in an undisclosed location. However, after substantial damage was caused to the Negative Zone prison by anti-registration rebels assisting their comrades to escape, it is believed Rogers' prison is an earthly one. Rogers was arrested on the basis of failing to register superhuman abilities, but is expected to face numerous charges when he comes to trial. These are likely to include inciting civil and political unrest, causing public disturbances, reckless endangerment of life, property damage, organising an illegal militia and, potentially, multiple assault charges from other superhumans.

 

It is as of yet unclear what effect this will have on the consequences of the SHRA. Despite Rogers' call for peace, many believe it is likely that his anti-registration forces will continue to resist, particularly now some are calling Rogers a 'martyr'. Natasha Stark, Rogers' estranged wife and figurehead of the pro-registration movement, could not be reached for comment.

 


	110. Your Situation

Dear Natasha,

 

I know you've rejected me in every sense, but I just wanted you to know my door is always open, under whatever terms you want. If you want a confidential session, that's what we'll do. I just want to help you cope with your situation.

 

Yours,

 

Doctor Laura Atkins

 

 


	111. Not For Very Long

Dear Steve,

 

I saw the news about you turning yourself in.

 

Me and James are gonna head back to the States, so we can come visit you...if you'd like. I can send James with someone else if you don't want to see me right now....

 

Either way, don't worry about getting a lawyer, I'll sort all that. Though it isn't like any judge will send Captain America to prison...at least not for very long anyway....

 

Natasha.

 


	112. One Word

Dear Dr Atkins,

 

Fine! But one word to the press and I'll sue you for everything you are worth.

 

Natasha.

 


	113. My Part

Dear Nattie,

 

Thank you for your letter. I didn't think they'd let me have it, but they did once they'd read it. Invasion of privacy seems to be a theme at the moment.

 

I'm not allowed visitors right now either. If I end up in jail after the trial, I think it'll be allowed then. Still... this isn't a good place to bring a baby. I don't want his earliest memories to end up being of prison gates. How is he doing? Is he getting any bigger? Are his ribs okay now?

 

Thanks for the lawyers too. I appreciate your help but seriously, one is enough. I told the rest of the team to leave. If they decide not to charge me I want it to be for the right reasons, not because some fancy lawyer gets me off on a technicality. You can't say you believe in justice one day and start playing the system the next. They're trying to rush my trial through anyway (probably because they're worried the situation will escalate) so it should be before the end of the week.

 

It'll be okay. I'm fine here, just a little bored if anything. I've spent plenty of time in cells over the years but I'm not sure what you're supposed to do with yourself if you're not planning an escape... which I'm not. I need to see this through.

 

As for us, well, hopefully I've done my part. Now you need to get rid of that clone, and make sure this never happens again.

 

Steve

 

 


	114. Chapter 114

Steve,

 

James is fine. His rib has healed, so he is healthy and happy, and sleeping in the day instead of at night like he is supposed to, so i'm rather tried... I've also run those test we talked about. You were right, he definitely takes after his father.

 

You can't just send your lawyers away! I didn't send them to get you off on a technicality, I sent them to make sure you aren't given a harsher punishment just so they could make an example of you! I'm sending them back.

 

I told you the clone has been shut down! It isn't going to see the light of day again, so you can shut up about it!

 

Natasha.

 


	115. Hopefully

Natasha,

 

I didn't send all the lawyers away, just five of them. I kept one in case I need them, but I'm hoping my case will speak for itself. It's not just me on trial here, it's the whole system. If there's any members of the public left who still believe in me and what I stand for, hopefully they'll listen.

 

The trial is tomorrow, but I guess you'll already know that. Are they asking you to testify against me? If they are, you should- I don't want any claims of corruption. Besides, at least you would testify fairly. I imagine some of the witnesses are going to try and drag my name through the mud.

 

Shut down isn't good enough. Unless it's sentient, unless it's actually alive, you need to destroy the clone.

 

I'm glad James is doing better. I'll see you both when this is all over.

 

Steve xxx

 

 


	116. Conflict of Interest

Steve,

 

You need to stop worrying about everyone else and worry about yourself for once. YOU are the one on trial, and YOU are the one who'll go to prison! I'm sending two of the other lawyers back, I want you with three atleast.

 

They haven't asked me to testify yet, just Reed and Pym. I think it is they think it'll be a conflict of interest or something....I doubt they'll call me unless they are desperate.

 

 

I can't get rid of the clone. It has been moved to a shield facility, it is locked down. It'll probably never be used again, but if we need it, it is there.

 

See you soon.

 

Natasha xxx

 

 


	117. Dancing on the Grave

Nattie,

 

You can't leave the clone in the hands of Shield. 'There if you need it'? What happened to 'It will never see the light of day'? Shield will use it at the first opportunity, and besides dancing on the grave of our friend that thing is massively overpowered and not afraid to kill. You can't leave it with them.

 

I think all your three lawyers proved was that no-one needs three lawyers. Did they do anything but talk about things I've done in the past? It's like they're hoping to 'get me off' by saying that because I've served in the past I should be let off for wrong doing now. I don't want that. I don't see what I've been doing lately as wrong doing, and I don't want to be let off for it. This is a real issue that needs to be discussed, not swept aside. I might ask them not to come back tomorrow.

 

Thanks for coming today. Sorry we didn't get to talk, but you know. Guards.

 

Steve

 


	118. Without Explanation

Captain,

 

Mrs Stark has asked me to inform you if James is out of her care without explanation for more than 24 hours.

 

He has not been in the tower since yesterday morning, and when I questioned Mrs Stark about this, she collapsed and remains unconscious.

 

I have informed Mr Reed and Pym of these developments also.

 

Jarvis.

 

 

 


	119. On My Way

You should have told me as soon as she wouldn't tell you where James was.

 

I'm on my way.

 


	120. Stay Put

**CAPTAIN AMERICA ESCAPES**

_Following the first day of his trial, Captain America has escaped from penitentary._

 

Whether it was Nazis, mad men, or enemies home-grown, a cell has never been made that could hold Captain America; a fact that could not have escaped the authorities when the super-soldier surrendered to them last week. One would be forgiven for thinking that as he chose to be there, the Captain intended to stay put, but it has become clear that this is not the case. Last night, after a disastrous first day on trial, Steve Rogers _punched_ his way out of a maximum security cell, disabling- but not doing any permanent damage to- over 60 guards and members of security staff.

 

During the trial, Rogers gave no indication of planning a break out, instead sitting quietly and stoically as the evidence mounted against him until he was called upon to speak, at which point he gave a plain account of his political beliefs and his objections to the act, but refused to comment on individuals or their actions. The only crack in the sentinel's armour was when he was asked why he decided to turn himself in. Rogers repeated the information he had given in his press statement, claiming he wished to avoid further bloodshed, but not before glancing up to the public gallery where keen-eyed journalists spotted his estranged wife, Natasha Stark.

 

'He clearly wants her back,' an anonymous source from within the prison service told us. 'He's been receiving letters from her every day since he turned himself in.'

 

What's more, it seems that several weeks before the difficulties reached a climax, Rogers changed his name via deed poll and is now, legally, known as Steven Stark. Some are now suggesting that this escape was motivated by his desire to return to his wife. It is understood that the police are now attempting to locate and contact Ms Stark for routine questioning.

 

 


	121. Dr Atkins

Captain,

 

I have finished my analysis of Mrs Stark's movements and schedule on the day of James' disappearance. Besides your trial and a meeting with Dr Reed and Pym, she appears to have had a therapy session with Dr Atkins.

 

My background check on Dr Atkins shows no sign of her beyond a year ago. I believe she may have planned to get close to Mrs Stark in order to kidnap James from the start.

 

I also believe that Mrs Stark's current state of unconsciousness may caused by a form of hypnosis. It would also explain why she did not seem to register James' absence for so long.

 

I will continue my research into Dr Atkins and let you know if I discover anything of use.

 

Jarvis.

 

 


	122. Blindly Running

Jarvis,

 

Any ideas where I can find this Atkins? There has to be something better than just blindly running around town, trying to find her and avoid the law...

 

I didn't find anything at her office. It was totally empty, no furniture or anything. I checked manually and with a scan for secret or concealed entrances, but nothing. Sam went to see the realtor Atkins hired the office from and they said she'd only taken out a month's let, signed the papers last week. For the address, she put mine. My address from 1943, before I shipped out. The block doesn't even exist any more. But whoever she really is, she knows a lot about me.

I don't know what to do next. My son is missing, I have no leads, and the smartest woman I know is refusing to wake up! Any ideas appreciated here, Jarvis. I'm sorry I can't come back to the mansion, but that's the first place the authorities will look for me, and I can't look after her and search for James. Besides, there's no-one I trust more to keep her safe while she's out cold than you. You and the six million space-age defences she's probably built into the walls. They would never have got to James if she hadn't gone to them.

 

Natasha didn't tell me she was thinking of seeing a therapist.

 

Even if she was considering it, though, why Atkins? Why would she choose someone who had gone out of their way to destroy my reputation? Do you think she was already being influenced?

 

I could really use a lead here, Jarvis. Who's behind this?

 

Maybe we're coming at it from the wrong angle. Maybe we should be asking what they want with James. It could just be a ransom situation, but I can't help thinking it's because of what he is... what I am. I mean, Atkins tried to discredit me, not Natasha. Maybe she was trying to make me desperate. Maybe she wanted something from me but thinks she can get it from my son. Something from the serum.

 

Or maybe it really is just a ransom. Or revenge. I've pissed off so many people lately I don't even know where to start.

 

I've only held him once. The kidnapper has probably held him more than I have. Help me find him, Jarvis. You think more like Natasha than I ever could, you basically are her thought process. She must have some way to track him, something we can use. We just need to find it.

 

Steve

 


	123. Hypnotised or Not

Captain,

 

Dr Atkins does seem to have been targeting her attacks more at you than Mrs Stark. She had made several attempts previously to convince Mrs Stark to talk to her, and even one to convince Mrs Stark to begin spreading lies about you relationship. Mrs Stark responded in her usual restrained manner.

 

I believe Mrs Stark did place some tracking devices in some of James' toys, but there activation has shown them all to be in his room. She had begun working on new ones to go into his pacifiers, but I am not aware if they were completed or not, however if they were, I know Mrs Stark would have made sure he had one, hypnotised or not.

 

I will attempt to activate them from here.

 

JARVIS.

 


	124. His Mother's Smile

My Dear Captain,

 

I have your son. What should I do with him, I wonder? Shall I merely harvest what I need from him and then kill him? Shall I raise him as my own, raise him to hate you, raise him to wish he could have murdered him yourself, and only be sorry that he was too young to remember when mommy did it? Shall I come and throw him off a bridge before your eyes or shall I leave you to wonder, to suffer, for years to come?

 

That's the thing with infants. They have so much potential. Especially yours. You like justice, don't you? Then tell me why your son got to inherit your strength, your healing, your _looks;_ and my father's legacy was nothing but hideousness and insanity. Even your baby laughs at me.

 

You'll be wondering what I want. I'm sure you'd do anything to have your precious baby boy back. But there is _nothing_ you can do, Captain. The only thing I want from you is your suffering.

 

How does it feel, Captain, to be the one defeated? To have let your family down so dramatically? To have your nation despise you? I wonder, what will you do when you're desperate? What will you become?

 

I look forward to the show. Do you know who I am?

 

'Doctor Laura Atkins'

 

P.S. Your son has his mother's smile.

 


	125. The Kidnapper

Jarvis-

 

The kidnapper contacted me. She sent a letter to Sam's, he read it to me over the phone. I haven't actually seen it, I can't risk meeting him in person right now. He's bringing it over to the mansion. Scan it, analyse it, tell me where it came from. Tell me where James is.

 

Please tell me Natasha is awake. I think Sin has our son. I need her.

 

Steve

 


	126. Coal Dust

Steve,

 

I'm up! I'm up! Where are you?! Where is my son?! Who the £%£& is SIN?!

 

I'm running the letter through analysis. So far all Jarvis has found is traces of coal dust. Please tell me that is something and you and Sam haven't been hanging out in any mines.

 

Please let me come see you, we need to be working together on this, I don't care about anything else.

 

Natasha. xxxx

 


	127. These Days

Nattie,

 

It's so good to hear from you. Are you alright? How did you break free of the hypnosis?

 

I want to see you but you know I can't. We have to be careful... If I'm caught again I can't help you look. The papers won't shut up about how if I go back, I'm going down for a long time. I need to make sure James is safe first.

 

Why did you tell Jarvis to wait 24 hours before alerting me that James was missing? Have I lost your trust so completely you don't even trust me with him?

 

Sin is the Red Skull's daughter. Nazi, Hydra, and insane. Skull was at least a little predictable. Sin not so much. She would murder James for sneezing too loudly. If she didn't want the key to the serum, he'd be dead already.

 

I hope the coal is something, but it could just be a trap. Where would you even find that much coal these days?

 

Sin is also your therapist, but I guess you got that. What is this century's obsession with spilling all their personal business to strangers?! You could have talked to me.

 

Steve

 

 


	128. #notmycaptain

COWARD CAP CAN'T COME BACK

_Citizens nation wide call on Captain America to return to custody- but his reputation is ruined_

  
#confesscap is once again trending across the social media sphere, but this time the cry is even louder. After decades of being the war-time darling of the people, it seems America has finally given up on Steve Rogers.

 

'I was just starting to get my confidence back after he turned himself in,' one twitter-user wrote, 'But I guess he really doesn't stand for justice at all #confesscap'

 

A widely-shared Facebook post has summed up Rogers' position: 'Crimes against women covered up for decades... leaving his wife and young son... opposing the democratic decision of the voting public... U-turning on justice. #notmycaptain #confesscap'. '#notmycaptain' is the slogan of a recently-launched social media campaign to have Steve Rogers replaced. The members of 'Not My Captain' argue that the virtues that the Captain America uniform is supposed to represent- Justice, Freedom and Democracy- have all been flaunted by Rogers, and can only be redeemed by passing the title and mantle to someone more worthy. Chief among the successors suggested by the campaigners is Carol Danvers, aka. Captain Marvel, who has taken the lead on tracking down and arresting non-registered superhumans since Natasha Stark's withdrawal from the public eye. Danvers had this to say:

 

'I'm flattered that at least some of the American people think I am worthy of a title that, in spite of recent trouble, has long symbolised everything good about this nation. However, I would like to remind people that Captain Rogers has yet to complete his trial and give a full account for his actions. He may be misguided, but I'm sure he is doing everything with the best intentions at heart. He would need to be proven very, very guilty before it would undo his years of service. I don't think anyone should be thinking about taking the shield from him.'

 

However, if inside sources in the court are to be believed, Rogers is likely indeed to be proven 'very, very guilty'; as on top of the existing charges for which he was standing trial, he is now wanted for escaping imprisonment- an action that carries a minimum of a fifteen year sentence purely on it's own. Jennifer Walters, lawyer to much of the superhuman population and hero 'She Hulk' in her own right, gave us the following blunt statement:

 

'Steve has made a mistake,' she said. 'People may have been sympathetic before, particularly as he gave himself up and was ready to serve the cause of justice. Now, I don't see any way he can avoid a jail term.'

 

She Hulk said it best- there is no avoiding it. This chase is a waste of taxpayer time and money, and will only make the end result worse for the errant Captain if he persists in evading capture. That's why we to are joining the cry, urging #confesscap. You owe those you pretend to represent nothing less.

 

 


	129. Outside of Town

Steve,

 

I'm fine! Or I will be once I have James back... I'm gonna snap that Sin's neck!

 

Dum-e poured a glass of ice water over my face. I've programed him to do it if I sleep in too long, I guess he thought that's what the hypnosis was. Reed and Pym weren't too happy, apparently they were too busy trying more complicated methods to think of the obvious answer.

 

I had Jarvis wait 24 hours, so that he wasn't panicking every time I left James with a baby sitter and forgot to mention it! It wasn't about me not trusting you! If I didn't trust you I wouldn't have let you know at all!

 

And you are doing it again! Acting like it was all me! You are the one who threatened to steal him! So yeah, maybe I didn't much feel like talking to you about how hard I was finding being alone!

 

I've had Jarvis do a scan for places the coal could have come from, there is a place just outside of town that looks most likely. I'll meet you there.

 

Natasha.

 


	130. Analysing the Note

Nattie,

 

Remind me to buy Dum-e a present. Jarvis, on the other hand, could have asked where James was, and let me know if you refused to answer or were acting strange. You could have trusted me to do the right thing, not something I said in anger because I was frightened you were going to self-destruct! Because you'd cloned one friend, got another accidentally killed, and were drinking to deal with it! And then you ran off to who-knows-where and tell me you aren't going to let me see him!

 

I should have been there. I should have come home as soon as Goliath died to look after you. I wanted to. You probably don't believe that, but I did. But I guess I thought duty had to come first. I guess I don't think that anymore, I can't, I need James.

 

But I also need you to stay home on this one. Sam and Peter are going to go with me to the mines. I hate to say it, but a glass of water doesn't sound like enough, sweetheart. Sin could well still be influencing you and you might not know anything about it. This whole thing could be a trap, and if we do find anything out I don't want to Sin to know about it. I know you've been analysing the note, but look at the writing. Really look at it; I could tell even from the picture you sent. You wrote that note, Natasha, probably on the day you were made to give them James.

 

I'm so sorry. I love you. We'll get him back.

 

Steve xxxx

 


	131. Hang Back

Steve,

 

I noticed the writing...but I don't think I wanted to believe it. She could have faked it...somehow...make it so you wouldn't trust me...

 

I can't just sit here Cap. Not while my baby is out there..alone..scared.

 

Jarvis can shut down the suit if I start acting weird, there are already programs installed for if I ever run into Kilgrave or something.

 

I'm coming...but i'll hang back if you really don't trust me.

 

Natasha

 


	132. The Wizard of Oz

Nat

 

Did you ever watch the Wizard of Oz? Look for that. Except my boots and a mine shaft instead of a house and red sparkly pumps.

 

You really can get internet anywhere on this thing, even a cave in. I take back everything I said about phone internet.

 

Don't call. Can't risk sound in rubble.

 

Sam got out I think. Can't find Peter. Can't really move, or shout, but can't see him in phone light.

 

Hope you are safe. Hope they didn't get in your head and make you do this, because could really use a rescue. Kind of bleeding a lot.

 

Love you be safe

 

Steve xxxx

 


	133. Canada

Steve,

 

I'm sorry I won't be there when you wake up, but I can't sit still while James is still out there...even if you are hurt.

 

Don't worry about Peter, I pulled him out too. He is in the spare room.

 

Oh also you are in Canada. Seemed like the safest place to hide you from the American Government.

 

Message me when you are up.

 

Natasha xxx

 

 


	134. Answer Your Phone

Natasha,

 

  1. Answer your phone.

  2. Why the hell have you sent me to Canada?! I need to help you find James. There must be something I can do, even with broken legs/crushed pelvis.

  3. ANSWER YOUR PHONE.




 

 

Steve xxx

 


	135. Lady Liberty

Steve,

 

Take it down a notch Lady Liberty. I haven't been answering my phone because I've been busy in the lab trying to work out a way to find our son.

 

And the reasons you are in Canada is because I can't imagine what ever safe house you have been hiding in is exactly equipped to deal with someone who just had an entire mine fall on their head! You'll be taken care of there and more importantly not arrested.

 

I'm going through all the records Shield has on old Hydra bases. If this bitch is Red Skull's daughter, than maybe she is holed up in one.

 

Natasha.

 


	136. Extradition

Nattie,

 

None of the Hydra bases in this country survived. There were hardly any anyway, and Shield made sure any buildings were bulldozed. If there are any left, Shield doesn't know about them. You've probably already worked that out, but it probably took hours of lab work instead of the seconds it would have taken if I'd been there to tell you, if, you know, I wasn't IN CANADA.

 

You realise extradition is a thing, right? They could arrest me and send me back any time. I don't think any of the other passengers are interested though.

 

Oh yeah, Peter woke up and we're on a greyhound bus back towards the border. I admit I haven't quite worked out how we're going to get past border control without passports, but if you got us in we should be able to get out. Besides, no-one is going to look too close at a guy in a wheelchair, right?

 

Don't underestimate Sin, she won't work logically. We might be better off chasing down whoever she got to hypnotise you. Be careful though, Nattie. The mine was obviously a trap but we still don't know what triggered the cave in and it could have been that they used you. And, depending on how it works, if they can read your mind or not, they might well know I'm alive and what you are doing to try and find James.

 

It's been too long. They must have a plan beyond just taking him, what they were going to do once they had him, and they must be onto that step by now. It doesn't bear thinking about.

 

I love you. See you soon.

 

Steve xxxx

 

 


	137. Looking After Him

Steve,

 

You are in Canada to rest and get better, and because no one would think to look for you there! Why are you heading back!? Do you want to get caught?

 

Atleast let me come pick you up before the police do!

 

I'm trying to get in contact with Doctor Strange, maybe he can undo whatever Sin did to me...

 

Atleast if they need him for something they might not kill him. I don't know what i'm going to do if they hurt him...i was supposed to be looking after him...

 

Natasha.

 


	138. Big Stunt

Nattie,

 

You did look after him. You just needed me to be there to look after you...

 

You know, supers are still out there fighting over the act. It seems like a lifetime ago. I hate the idea that even when we get James back, I might not be able to come home to you, that this won't be over. I miss you.

 

So come get me. We'll work this out.

 

I've been re-reading Sin's note. She wants me to suffer from this, that sounds like her main motive. Chances are, that means James is still alive because she'll want to pull some big stunt where I'll see it.

 

But there was something in that first line too. When she's rambling about raising James to hate me, so that he'll wish he could have killed me himself, she says that she'll make sure he'll 'only be sorry that he was too young to remember when mommy did it'. I thought she meant this war over the act, but what if it's more of her plan? Nattie, if she's still in your head, she might use you to try and get to me.

 

Steve xxxx

 

 


	139. Join You in Hell

Captain America,

 

Aww you worked it out. Well done! Too bad it is much much too late for you to do anything. Your son is mine, and now your wife is mine, and after I make her fry you I'll release control just long enough to let her see what she's done, and then i'll snap her neck so she can join you in hell.

 

Think you can stop me? Then come find me.

 

 

Sin


	140. Take This

Peter-

 

I'm sorry to do this to you, but I need you to go to Natasha. She is being controlled and she will probably try to attack you. But sooner or later Sin is going to get impatient and she'll come looking for me. If she finds my body here, she'll realise I'm on this 'astral plane' thing with Strange trying to break Nattie free of Sin's control. I need you to fight her, keep them both distracted.

 

Take this, you might need it. Good luck, soldier.

 

Steve

 

 

_(note attached to shield)_

 


	141. Kiss Kiss

_Steve,_

 

_Ihop you get this. Jarvis lip read fun tion seems to be working atlee but who knows if this will actually send._

 

_I'm out her control. But since she obvious managed to overide the shut down fun tion I programed if I got controled again, i'm guessing she might have programed in a few other surprised.. plus even if she hasn't she is holding James and I don't wanna turn on her when she could hurt him._

 

_so for now i'll keep axting like i'm still controled. Don't worry im getting pretty god at missing the spiderkid._

 

_You need to come save hour son, then i'll burn that itch till her face looks even worse._

 

_Nat kiss kiss._

 


	142. The Tracker

Peter,

Remind me never to underestimate Natasha ever again.

 

So Strange and I got onto the astral plane of her mind. We had to fight our way too, Strange thinks it's the sign of a strong mind. Anyway, we get to the part of her mind where Strange expected to find someone who was being controlled and was she there? Of course she wasn't. Because she'd already got out, got free of their control. But Fautus, the hypnotist, he was there. He won't be waking up any time soon.

 

Natasha has managed to send me a message. It's too risky to reply but she's pretending to be possessed in the hope Sin will let her near James. Please tell me you managed to plant the tracker.

 

Steve

 

 

 


	143. So Cosy

Steve,

 

I've sent the police on a goose chase down to Jersey, so we can have a little family time before you hand yourself in.

 

I want to get down to the lab and fix whatever Sin did to my suit, but I can't bring myself to leave James just yet...I hoped that doesn't last too long or i'll never get any work done.

 

You two look so cosy right now, I might just join you.

 

If you wake up first don't let me sleep too long okay?

 

Love you.

 

Natasha.

 


	144. Exonerating Circumstances

Nattie,

 

You probably shouldn't have done that to the police. You know I need to hand myself back in sooner rather than later, and that won't help my case.

 

Even so, it's nice being here like this. It's been way too long. I want to talk to you so badly, but I don't want to wake you- you look like you need it. So I settled on a letter instead.

 

I love you, I love you, I love you. I don't know what will happen now... hopefully they'll just continue with the trial. But they will probably add escaping onto my list of charges. Would they accept it as exonerating circumstances if I prove that I was just trying to rescue my son? Although, no-one believes he is my son, do they? They think I'm your abusive husband and that when I left you decided to father a child with a teenager. A teenager who we now owe about 5,000 favours, by the way.

 

Hopefully the other stuff will die away if we show the world it was Sin manipulating the evidence and making me out to be a scoundrel. Who knows, we might even be able to get a re-vote on the act one day if the court rules people were unfairly influenced... ha. I can dream, right?

 

Listen, Nattie, this is too hard to say in person, so... I might end up being in prison for a long time, but you understand I have to go back, I have to turn myself back in. I can't live life on the run and I need to show people I'm still on their side, I'm still going to do the right thing. But the chances are I'm going to end up being in prison for a long time. I mean, just being unregistered carries a life sentence right now, if you remember. I hate the idea of being away from you for a single second, I hate it, but if you come to visit I need you to promise not to bring James. Not until he's older. Prison is no place to bring a child. Just make sure he knows I love him. And that I'm sorry.

 

If you wake up to see this, I'll be in the shower. The two-broken-legs thing means it takes a bit of doing.

 

Love you forever,

 

Steve xxxxxxx

 

 


	145. Free Again

Steve,

 

I promise I'll visit as soon as they let me. I can't believe they've bared you from having visitors until after the trial! You didn't need anyone's help to break out last time, so why do they think you'll need someone now. Idiots!

 

I've spoken to the lawyers. They think because of James being kidnapped, they can get you off for breaking out.

 

The rest of it, we'll just have to wait and see...I think it'll be a while before public opinion turns back in your favour, even now they've shown it was all propaganda by Sin, so we'll just have to hope that the jury haven't been swayed and remember you for the hero you are.

 

It'll be okay Steve. I won't let them put you away for life, even if I have to keep making appeals until you are free again.

 

Natasha xxxxxxx

 

 


	146. Good Cookies and Terrible Jokes

Nattie,

 

Well, maybe they think I'll need someone to help me break out now because I have two broken legs and can't walk? (Although I'm healing nicely and much faster than anyone else would, so maybe they think I'm going to be better before the trial ends). Or maybe because they know you're on my side now and want to at least try and stop you from helping me.

 

It's alright. At least they're letting us send letters.

 

So what are you going to do about the paternity test they wanted? If we can't prove James really is mine, I doubt even your lawyers will be able to get the escape charges dropped. Problem is, if you let him be tested, everyone will know we were seeing each other when we were meant to be keeping away. But seriously, he was born more or less healthy at less than six months, what do they think did that if not genetics from the serum?

 

Another thing. Did you work out how Sin got into your dad's old mansion to get those photos? She may not be manipulating you any more, and I know Strange says Faustus won't be able to influence you again, but what's to say she won't show up and attack you again at home? Please be careful. Let Peter stop a bit longer. He's pretty handy when it comes to a fight. Also, he makes good cookies and terrible jokes.

 

Nattie... Captain America is supposed to stand for democracy and justice. I guess I haven't done a very good job of representing democracy lately, but justice I can still do. You have to let this run its course naturally, without trying to sway juries or get fancy lawyers. If I haven't done anything wrong, I won't be convicted. We have to try to believe that.

 

Speaking of, I hear the trials of those you imprisoned in the Negative Zone have been put on hold while I'm tried. I don't want that, you have to get them to start up again. You can't just keep people in jail without a conviction, and I still think life is heavy handed for not-registering. The punishment needs to fit the crime, and you can't think a life sentence is fair. If it's not fair for me, it's not fair for anyone else.

 

I know you'll sort it out. I know you'll do the right thing. I trust you.

 

Don't worry. Everything will be alright.

 

Give James a hug from me.

 

Steve xxxxxx

 

 


	147. I'll See What I Can Do

Steve,

 

So what if they know we were together? It wasn't like it influenced anything. James is your son, and if proving it will help get out of prison then i'll do as many paternity tests done as we need.

 

Sin obviously has some sort of tech skill, or knows someone who does. If she can get into my armour than she could have gotten into Dad's old place no problem.

 

Don't worry though, I've upped security everywhere. Plus Jessica Jones has been poping over with Danielle as protection/ for play dates (though they are less 'play' and move 'lay next to each other and wiggle around' dates). Apparently she used to live on the same street as Peter before her parents died. Small world huh?

 

I'll try and get the trials re-started, but I sort of handed over a lot of my power when I did the whole run-away-with-the-baby-to-canada thing. I think they might be worried if too many super hero trials go on at once, they won't have the resources to make sure no one escapes...

 

The life sentence is only for those who refuse to register. No one has done that yet, and if they did I don't think they would really get a life sentence...it is just a threat.

 

Look i'll see what I can do.

 

Natasha.

 

P.S You are having a lawyer!!

 

 


	148. Refuse

Nattie,

 

I'm refusing to register. Or, at least, I'm planning to refuse. I'm so firmly convinced that it's wrong... but it's hard. Being away from you both. I don't know how much longer I can stand firm. Although, in light of everything else, whether I register or not might not have much influence on the outcome any more anyway.

 

I don't object to having a lawyer, I just don't want to be let off on a technicality or wiggle out through some loop hole. Not everyone can afford fancy lawyers, you know, and the whole thing can turn corrupt. Any lawyer fighting for me has to fight fair. We have to have faith that justice will be served. If I'm innocent of wrong doing, I'll go free, that's the only hope I have left.

Still, though. I'll be honest, it's a little harder to believe in the justice of an American jury lately. They probably all still think I'm an anti-democracy, wife-beating lowlife. The public still can't see that this act is wrong. I guess until now I thought good always won in the end. Or maybe I'm just on the wrong side. I never thought I'd walk out on you for months, or say 'no' when the people I'm supposed to serve say 'yes'. I never thought I'd actually want to kill someone. It was always necessity, self-defence. But I'm telling you now, if Sin was in front of me, I'd kill her with my bare hands and enjoy it. It kind of scares me.

 

I miss you. I'm sorry.

 

Steve xxx

 

 


	149. You Need to Be Here

Steve,

 

It isn't just you. If I saw Sin now I'd snap her neck just as quickly. She took our Son Steve, you can't feel guilty about wanting to kill her. She is lucky I didn't burn her alive.

 

Do you have to keep fighting this? The law is in place...you going to jail won't change anything. Please...just come home to me, to our son...I don't want him to see you behind bars.

 

 

Steve please he needs you. I was on my own and I lost him! You need to be here...

 

I can't do this alone.

 

Natasha.

 

 


	150. Guilty

**GUILTY**

_Captain America sentenced to 25 years in prison_

 

The week-long trial of Steven Rogers, aka Captain America, has come to an end. An unnamed federal judge, kept anonymous due to security concerns, has sentenced Rogers- now known legally as Steven Stark- to 25 years behind bars. See below for a summary of the charges, Rogers' plea, and the result.

 

**Charge**

| 

**Plea**

| 

**Result**  
  
---|---|---  
  
Failure to register super-human abilities under the terms of the Super Human Registration Act

| 

Guilty

| 

Guilty

**(Life sentence)**  
  
Creation of a militia for the purpose of resisting the law

| 

Guilty

| 

Not guilty- as it is believed anti-registration forces joined Rogers of their own accord; and that Rogers pleaded guilty simply in the hope that anti-registration heroes currently in custody would be released.  
  
Escape from state incarceration

| 

Guilty

| 

Mitigating circumstances- the kidnap of his son; Rogers' surrender and return to custody at the earliest possible time= Not Guilty  
  
4 Counts Wilful Assault (during the fighting with pro-registration authorities)

| 

Guilty

| 

3 Counts Guilty, 1 Count Not Guilty

**(+2 years)**  
  
Property Damage

| 

Guilty

| 

Guilty

**(+6 months)**  
  
Disturbance of the Peace

| 

Guilty

| 

Guilty

(+ **3 months)**  
  
Reckless Endangerment of Life

| 

Guilty

| 

Not Guilty- Again, Rogers is not being held legally responsible for the actions of those fighting with or against him.  
  
Evading the Law

| 

Guilty

| 

Mitigating circumstances- Rogers was found to have evaded the law in the first instance, but due to his voluntary surrender the sentence was reduced= Guilty

**(+ 10 months)**  
  
Obstructing the course of justice

| 

Not Guilty

| 

Guilty

**(+5 years)**  
  
 

However, the Court took into account Rogers' long service record, confession of guilt and previous good conduct in the final sentence, reducing the time to be served to 25 years without parole. In a move certain to be divisive, S.H.I.E.L.D has reclaimed the Captain America shield and costume, suggesting they may already be looking for a new Captain America. However, the Captain America brand, including all rights to the character and merchandise, are still held by Stark Industries, which means there could be another legal battle on the horizon. Natasha Stark was in court to hear the sentencing ( **cntd pg3)**

 


	151. I Tried

Nattie,

 

I'm sorry. I tried, but I guess I lose this time.

 

Steve xxxx

 


	152. Somehow

Steve,

 

It'll be okay! We'll appeal! I'll get new lawyers! You won't....you can't be gone 25 years! That is insane!

 

I can't do this alone Steve, I can't do this without you....

 

There has to be something I can do, some way I can get you out...

 

I'll find a way....somehow.

 

Natasha.

 

 


	153. A Symbol

Nattie,

 

You can do this. You can and you will and you have to, for James' sake and for mine. I'm sorry to do this to you. If I wasn't Captain America, maybe it would have been different. But a symbol can't compromise their principles.

 

Something will change. The act will be repealed or non-registration won't carry a life sentence any more. Until then we just have to get through.

 

I'm sorry. I love you.

 

Steve xxxx

 

 


	154. Deal With It

Steve,

 

You are gonna be mad. You are going to be really mad, but you know what? I don't care! Cause i'm mad! I'm mad at you! For being so...pig headed and putting your feelings on this stupid act above your family again and again! You could just register, but nooo Captain America doesn't back down! Well you know what you aren't Captain America any more, you are Steve Rogers and you have a son to think about! So no, you don't get to stay in jail and be the martyr.

 

I paid your bail. You'll be out tomorrow. Deal with it.

 

 

Natasha xxx

 

 


	155. What Have You Done?

Natasha,

 

What have you done? I don't care that I'll see you before you get this, what have you done? I wasn't even up for bail. Did you bribe someone? Do you have any idea of how corrupt that is?

 

But I guess I want to be there for you and James. So thank you.

 

What do you mean, not Captain America any more?

 

I need to see you. What's going on?

 

Steve xxxxx

 

 


	156. The Foreseeable Future

Steve,

 

I'm gonna guess you aren't happy I didn't let you come straight home, but I thought it better you get checked out at the hospital first. I don't exactly trust that the prison gave you the best medical care available and you were in pretty bad shape.

 

I didn't bribe anyone, I just called in a couple favours and convinced the Government that putting you in jail for 25 years wasn't good for anyone, so they agreed to at least let you have bail. A pretty freaking expensive bail...but one I managed to cover none the less.

 

I did have to sell the mansion though, which is why I'm not with you right now. I've got to move all our stuff out. Don't worry though, I've already bought us a new place. I think you'll like it, it is on a quiet suburban street down in Queens, it even has a white picket fence for goodness sake!

 

I hate it. It is too small and too...normal. There is barely room for my Lab! I'm having to have it put in the basement >:(

 

As for the Captain America thing...well that was part of the deal. You'll be on house arrest for the foreseeable future, and you are banned from wearing the Captain America costume ever again. The Government are looking for someone to take your place.

 

I'm sorry Steve.

 

Natasha xxx

 

 


	157. Put You First

Nattie,

 

I don't give a damn about being Captain America anymore. I'm not too interested in representing a country I don't agree with. Let them find some other spokesperson to do it, because I'm out.

 

What I am interested in, though, is you and James and being with you. House arrest might not be so bad for a while if you're both there too. You didn't need to send me to the hospital though, my legs are practically healed- I may not be Captain America anymore, but I still have the serum. Unless they're planning on taking that too :P

 

Calling in deals isn't exactly squeaky clean either, but at least it isn't a bribe. And it means I get to hold James again. And do all kind of things to you again, if you'll let me. So I'll let it go.

 

I will have to keep campaigning for the other people imprisoned under the terms of the Act, you realise. But I promise, nothing to land me back in jail. I'm done fighting, time to be selfish for a change. From now on it's you, me and James, and if anyone else needs help they can only have it if it doesn't endanger our family life. It's about time I put you first.

 

Come get me soon.

 

Steve xxxxxxxxx

 

 


	158. Time

Steve,

 

I knew you wouldn't give up completely, thats just not your style. I'd rather we both left it all behind, but I guess I can put up with it. Just make sure it really is only campaigning and nothing else! James needs his Dad.

 

And I need you.

 

That said, I think we have a few things we need to talk about before we get back to normal. A lot has happened the past few months, and I don't think we can just sweep it all under the carpet. We'll both need a bit of time.

 

I'll come pick you up in a little while. I've moved most of our stuff in, but it is still in boxes. Un-packing can be your punishment for getting yourself put in prison.

 

Natasaha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 


	159. More Fool You

Natasha,

 

Okay, I admit it, you're right. It does feel weird e-mailing you when you're in the next room. But I'm right too; this will be easier than talking. If we can't interrupt each other, and if we can check what we're writing, it's much harder to fight. And I am so tired of fighting. If we can both just lay out at the same time where we're at right now, it'll help.

 

I love you. I want to start there. I do, I love you so much. Being here with you and James feels like all I ever wanted. I want us to work this out. I want us to find a way to work again.

 

That's what I want, but honestly, I'm finding it hard to see how we can. James getting kidnapped like that united us, but the things that were driving us apart are still there. You still haven't done anything about the clone- Thor was our friend, and he died, and that thing is a disgrace. You had a part in that, and that doesn't sit easy with me. I'm not sure it ever will, either, if I'm totally honest. But I think we can move past it if you just take some responsibility- like you're always saying we should- and do something about it. You know as well as I do Shield will use that clone as long as it's in their hands.

 

As for the act, no, I can't just drop it and I can't just ignore it. I'm sorry, I know you want me to and I know it would be better for you and Jamie if I did. And you're right, I did say I would put you first. I did mean it, I will try, but (and I know you'll call me corny) when I got home and you gave James to me and he was holding onto my shirt like that, I just wanted to be the best man I could be. Even the worst people put their families first. Even Sin was doing that, trying to avenge her poor daddy and all. Once you start putting your family above everyone else, what's next? People from your street, from your country, from your race? If everyone only looks after their own at the expense of everyone else, pretty soon you end up with Nazis or Daesh or I don't know, the KKK.

 

That said, the two of you are definitely the most important people in the world. Which, to me, makes it all the more important that we don't fall into the trap of compromising our principles to put our own family first. Because we have to think what sort of example we want to be to James, what sort of people we want to be for him, what sort of world we want him to grow up in. I want him to always stand up for what's right, even if it's not what you and I say it is. I want him to do what you do, what I try to do. We're heroes, Natasha. We do what we think is right, always, without fear or selfishness. You do that, you stick to that standard, and things will work out.

 

I was starting to doubt that, you know. When I was in jail. It seemed so pointless, all the fighting; all it had done was take me away from you two, taken a lot of people away from their families. I started to think maybe things don't always work out.

 

But then you showed up and paid my bail, so if anything you just proved my point; even though I know you think that opinion is ridiculous. So, you know, more fool you :P

 

I don't really know what else to say. We should never have separated during the campaign, you know. I think by trying to avoid the fight we just made it worse and almost destroyed our marriage. That's the last thing on earth I want. So, given that we said we'd state everything clearly and honestly in these e-mails:

 

I hate that you sided with registration. It really threw me, actually. I'm used to us disagreeing, but I had so much faith in you doing the right thing where it counted, and that opposing the act was the right thing, that I was really thrown for a loop when you said you were for it. I guess maybe I felt a little betrayed, even though I knew I had no right to feel that way. So I tried to act like I didn't mind, like your politics didn't bother me. Unfortunately, it did. Quite a lot.

 

When we finished the campaign and everyone voted with you... it kind of felt like the end of the world. I still don't see how people could side with it, and even you have to admit Sin's smear campaign against me probably had a lot to do with it. She just wanted to destroy me from every angle, to make me lose everything that mattered. I don't want her to succeed. I'm not Cap any more, I don't represent the people any more, but I don't want to lose you. But I can't compromise my beliefs, either. This act is wrong, and sooner or later people will see that. In the meantime, I want to get my people out of that prison. A life sentence for non-registration is heavy handed, disproportionate and unjust. Any sentence at all is unfair. I guess I can't be an Avenger any more, but there are still people I can help; and I'll do it by protesting against this act and against the imprisonment of people whose only crime is non-registration.

 

Okay, so, you're pounding on the door and telling me to hurry, so I guess you sent yours a while ago. You were always more direct than me, and quicker at typing. But I want to end how I started- I love you, Natasha, I always will, and I hope that's enough.

 

Steve

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 


	160. The Same as Before

Steve,

 

First of all. This is dumb. You are in the next room, we could just talk if you weren't so pig headed! But fine, whatever.

 

I want us to be able to move past this. I want us to be a proper family! One that argues about stupid stuff like if James goes to private or public school (he is going private by the way, but no boarding schools!) but I know it isn't going to be that simple to put everything behind us.

 

So before I go any further, let me just...I'm sorry.

 

I don't think I ever really said it before, but I know i've done wrong. I don't want to start making excuses but the truth is...the reasons i've done so many stupid things was...I was terrified.

 

It was why I created that Thor clone. I mean how many times has he been the factor that changed things to our favour? What if without him...we are just waiting for the next big threat to come and wipe us out? I have too much to lose now...the idea of James being killed or inslaves...I can't deal with it. It makes me feel sick. But...I realise the clone probably wasn't the right way to go....i just...i don't know what else to do...

 

I do believe I'm right about the registration thing though. Nor everyone is you Steve, not every can be trusted to just run around with their powers un checked... I know i've said this before, but what if it was James' school? We can't just carry on the same as before.

 

I will admit that maybe the sentencing is a little harsh right now, but they need to make an example of a few people otherwise no one would ever sign up! I'm sure the sentence will lesson after a little while...

 

But i've said all this before and it hasn't changed your mind. I don't think anything ever will, and i've had to make my peace with that. But maybe we can forget about politics for a little while? Atleast until we are back on track?

 

I love you.

 


	161. Dirty Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. Saturday's update will also be delayed until Sunday as I am away for the weekend! My apologies >.

Nattie,

 

Okay, so... let's look at it this way:

 

Things we disagree on:

  1. Whether we should be for/against the act

  2. Whether we should try to deal with our disagreeing politics or avoid the arguments




 

 

Things we agree on:

 

  1. We want to work this out. That's important, I think

  2. That a life-sentence for non-registration is too harsh

  3. That the clone was a bad idea




 

 

Well, our agreements finally outnumber the disagreements, so that's good, right? Maybe we can start by working on some of those things we agree about.

 

So first of all, let's talk about the clone. I've said it before and I'll keep saying it- we'll deal with any threats between us and with our friends, because we'll have to. You say Thor's turned the tide a ton of times, but the truth is we all have. Losing anyone is a huge loss to the team. But we'll win, we'll save everyone, because that's what we do; and we don't give up when losing isn't an option.

 

But seeing as I know you'll say that's too wishy-washy and a fantasy, what if we recruited some new members for the Avengers? Peter's proved himself pretty handy. Maybe we should have him around more permanently.

 

As for the clone, let's go to Shield and shut it down once and for all. Let's go together and get it done. We owe that to Thor.

 

As for two, if you agree about the sentencing, you need to help me. A word from you will go a long way in this case. Could we get some lawyers to start working on it? We could look at getting the sentences reduced to start off with, in recognition of previous service to the country/community. After all, there's a precedent now, they took time off mine.

 

As for working this out... I'm sorry, but I don't see how we can without settling this debate about the act once and for all; or at least, not without having it out properly and privately. I'm not talking about whether the act is law or whether the public support us, or even about the two of us agreeing because it doesn't look like we will. But I think maybe we do need to talk about it, talk about everything that's happened, or the poison is just going to build up again.

 

Listen. Sam told me there's a marriage counsellor at the veteran's centre. He said they specialise in couples where one or both partners have been off to war and they've had a long separation. I doubt they often deal with couples that have been at war with each other, and I'll be honest, I'm not really happy about the idea of airing all our dirty laundry to a stranger and asking them to sort it out. But I know you think therapy can be helpful, after all, that's why you went to Atkins. I'm just saying, if you want to try it, I will.

 

Love you,

 

Steve xxxxx

 

 


	162. Stay Out of Prison

Steve,

 

You remember you are on house arrest right? And even if you weren't do you really think Shield are going to give up the clone without a fight? I thought the plan was to stay out of prison from now on?

 

I do think getting more avengers would be a good idea though. When we were setting things up for the registration act, there was an idea bounced around about maybe setting up an official team in each state. When all the fighting started it sort of got put on the back burner, but maybe we could look at getting it set up again.

 

I'll look into trying to get the sentencing reduced, but I'm not really sure what I could do other then speaking out against it. I did hear that some Lawyer who had started campaigning...Murdark or Murdock or something...maybe I can offer to help him out in some way.

 

Um...I think I might be a little gun-shy to try another Psychologist right now...but I guess if you really want to...we could maybe give it a shot. But I'm having Jarvis run a background check first!!

 

Love you too,

Natasha xxx

 


	163. Our Advantage

Natasha,

 

Okay, honestly, I don't like the idea of psychologists or therapy or any of it. I feel like we should be able to sort ourselves out. But I don't know, you seem to rate therapy in general (recent events aside) and Sam seems to think it'll help and I just want things to be right between us, no matter what we have to do.

 

Get in touch with Murdock. Maybe Jen too. She might have been on your side in the war but I bet she thinks the sentences are too harsh as well.

 

The plan is to stay out of prison, but it's not to stop doing what's right. If we can't just go to Shield and get the clone, then we'll find another way. What if we told the papers about it? Most people would have ethical concerns, right? And we've seen first hand the damage these articles can do, maybe it's time we turned it to our advantage.

 

Steve xxxx

 


	164. Weapons

Steve,

 

Fine but if she suggests hypnosis, i'm punching her.

 

I called Jen, apparently she knows this Murdock guy and rates him. She said she'll arrange a meeting, but she think he might take a little convincing. Apparently he was pretty against the whole super hero registration act thing, so i'm not exactly his favourite person right now. Jen says she'll try and convince him I want to help, but if I hit a brick wall we might have arrange for him to meet you instead.

 

Jen also brought up the clone...she thinks she might be able to get an injunction against its use if knowledge of its existence were to be leaked to the public... she thinks she can argue that as long as that thing exists, registered heroes have no guarantee that they won't be also have clones of themselves made into weapons.

 

I hate to say it...but she might have a point there. The Thor clone was made because he was such a power house and there might be a time when we need that...but I can see how S.H.I.E.L.D could go from there to rationalising the cloning of other heroes....

 

Though i'm sure I could find some use for a couple Cap clones ;P

 

Natasha. Xxx

 

 


	165. All You Need

Nattie,

 

Wow, anyone would think making a clone was a bad idea :P

 

Anyway, it seems like we have more of a plan of what to do. Let's deal with the clone first, and then the sentencing. Any idea how long this house arrest will last? I didn't exactly pay attention.

 

I text Sam to ask him to book us in with the marriage counsellor. I wonder if we'll be the first case where neither of the people really think seeing a counsellor is a good idea? But we have to do something. I guess even if we go to one session and it does no good and we hate it, at least we'll both have taken steps to try and put things right. I mean, let's be honest, we haven't done great trying to fix this ourselves. Even since we got James back and you got me out, all we've really done is fight. I mean, I'm sitting in here and you're sitting in there and we're e-mailing each other because we can't trust ourselves to talk without yelling. Maybe we do need help from someone.

 

Although... we seem to be past that now, at least. Maybe it's time I sent this and came in there. I'm gonna prove to you that one of me is all you need.

 

Love Steve xxxxx

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be the last, so expect the final few chapters tomorrow! Thanks for reading :)


	166. Really Boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now in the 'epilogue' and so we have once again jumped ahead a few months!!

Steve,

 

I hate this! Why the hell did I come to this stupid conference again? I'm want my baby boy :(

 

He better not do anything cute while I'm gone! He already crawled while I was at work, if he looks like he is going to walk you better stop him! Give him a cookie, a new toy, I don't care! Anything short of pushing him over, I want to be there for his first steps :(

 

How are you doing on your own anyway? I know you look after him all day, but it is harder when you don't get a break. How is he doing with the bottle? He seemed a little fussy with it before I left...maybe we should go back to breast feeding when I'm back. My breasts would certainly prefer it..they are aching like hell... Not sure how I'd have coped without the breast pump.

 

I can't wait for this conference to be over. I only ever used to come to these things to drink and pick up guys. Without that it is just reeeeally boring...

 

I miss you, hug James for me.

 

Natasha xxx

 


	167. Unhelpful Word

Nattie,

 

You went to the stupid conference because your stupid company slumped whilst you were busy fighting your stupid husband in a stupid war and now you need to try and get the stupid stockbrokers to reinvest in your stupid shares.

 

Now that's established, can we please try to remember what Melissa said about 'stupid' being an 'unhelpful word'? As I'm sure you know, marriages can be lost or won depending on the amount of unhelpful words. (Did you ever notice that Melissa only went into the useless textbook babble stuff when we went too deep into the superhero stuff? I guess even therapists have their limits.)

 

As for James, you know stopping him from being cute is physically impossible, right? He just is cute. Or, he is cute at least 80% of the time when he isn't screaming. And he's fine with a bottle, you know he's fine with a bottle, he uses a bottle every day while you're at work. He's also displaying the 'Three Signs Your Baby is Ready to Start Solid Foods', so we might try that later.

 

You don't need to worry about me, either, you know Peter will always step in to babysit if I ask him. He's cheap, too; he usually just asks for $10, use of the TV and a peek into the basement-lab-of-doom if he promises not to touch anything. Besides, Jamie loves him.

 

Have fun (or as much as you can) and I'll see you in a few days.

 

Love Steve xxxx

 


	168. Who is The Nomad?

**WHO IS THE NOMAD?**

 

Since the introduction of the SHRA, there has been no shortage of criticism. Even following the arrest of Steve Stark, the most prolific and vocal opponent of the act, the voice of disagreement has not been quieted. Many famous heroes continue to operate in secret, evading the forces of law and order that aim to bring them to justice. This is even true of those already convicted for non-registration, many of whom are suspected of having given false information to the registry in order to be released from their initial life-sentence jail terms. Most then go on to return to their life of vigilantism with re-offence rates estimated at 87% for super-humans convicted of non-registration.

 

Not so common, however, is the emergence of new super-human vigilantes. This is assumed to be a direct result of the SHRA, suggesting that perhaps super-humans newly discovering their powers are either registering immediately or simply avoiding public demonstration of the fact in order to keep out of trouble. There is one clear exception, however, and that is the hero known as 'Nomad'.

 

Nomad was first spotted two months ago, entering a burning building after the firefighters had been forced to withdraw in order to rescue a mother and two young children. According to the mother, Julia Fernandaz, 34, the ceiling above them collapsed but was held up by Nomad long enough for them to crawl to safety. Fernandaz described Nomad as at that time hiding his face with a scarf and winter hat, suggesting the covering was very likely improvised and the rescue done on a whim.

 

Perhaps, for most people, one taste of heroism would be enough, but since that first rescue Nomad has been seen offering his unofficial assistance more than 20 times. Each time, he has left any criminals behind for the police before fleeing, quickly losing his pursuers. Nomad's main powers are said to be his strength and speed, leaving some to suggest that he is not super-human at all but merely very athletic. However, Ms Fernandaz is adamant that Nomad is indeed an unregistered superhuman, saying 'He's a hero. Normal men can't hold up a building that's falling down.'

 

Nomad has also allegedly been spotted using dustbin lids, hub caps and other round objects as projectile weapons.

 

We reached out to Steve Stark, formerly Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, for comment. Stark, who now lives with his wife in a modest house in the suburbs, re-iterated his continuing opposition to enforced registration, but said he did not feel he could offer personal comment on Nomad as he no longer 'keeps up with superhuman affairs' and is instead 'focusing on his personal and family life'. He listed his interests as cooking, gardening and watching _The Backyardigans_ with his baby son.

 


	169. Big Trouble

Steve,

 

Just so you know, it really doesn't matter that you are covering your face when I can recognise your ass from a mile away.

 

You are in a big trouble when I get home Mister.

 

Natasha.

 

 


	170. Love, Steve

Natasha,

 

Liar. You expected this, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Love,

 

Steve xxx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end :) A little contrived, perhaps, but we were struggling to find time to work on it and figured some ending was better than none! I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading :)


End file.
